Heart of Darkness
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: Sequel to Chocolate Confession. Takeru and Daisuke are now together, but what if something happens to Takeru? And what exactly is happening? Final Chapter up!
1. Blank Eyes

Title: Sequel to Chocolate Confession: Heart of Darkness  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
NT: You want me to write more? I thought that maybe that fluffy chapter was enough.  
  
Dai: Nope. We need some action now!  
  
NT: Ugh.  
  
TK: Pweese? For me? *puppy eyes*  
  
NT: That is too cruel.  
  
Dai: For all your loyal fans?  
  
NT: Fine, just quit it with the puppy eyes already, TK.  
  
TK: Okay. ^_^  
  
Dai: Lemon time!  
  
NT: Ack! No!  
  
Dai: What? Why not?  
  
NT: I suck at writing lemons.  
  
Dai: Have you even tried?  
  
NT: Yes. It came out horrible so I burned it.  
  
TK: O.O  
  
NT: This will only be lime. I like limes more than lemons.  
  
Dai: You read limes and lemons?! Well, never thought that.  
  
NT: No! Well, I read some, but I meant the fruit. *eats a lime*  
  
Dai: O.o Okay?  
  
NT: So no lemon. Only lime. Wait, can I write limes?  
  
Dai: No idea.  
  
TK: Are you writing yet?  
  
NT: I'll be soon. *does some research* ^_^  
  
TK: NT no own anything! This might be a lime if she can figure that out.  
  
Dai: Doubt she will. Here is the Sequel to Chocolate Confession!  
  
NT: I love the confidence you two are giving me.  
  
***  
Heart of Darkness  
  
Chapter 1: Blank Eyes  
  
***  
  
**Daisuke's POV**  
  
"Damn, he's fast." An exhausted Taichi stated the obvious.  
  
"What do you expect?" The older blonde said. "Anyone got any ideas?"  
  
"We could also capture him in a net." Miyako suggested. Everyone looked at her strangely. "What?"  
  
"I don't think we should try that, hun." Sora said to her girlfriend.  
  
Takeru ate my chocolate ice cream and now he is going crazy. Yes, I said crazy. It's one of those weird things where Takeru gets hyper from chocolate and sort of has some amnesia or something. It's very fun to watch, but trying to stop him is the hard part.  
  
Miyako's idea doesn't sound so bad, but maybe the net should be replaced with handcuffs or scarves to tie his hands so I can- Ahh! Where did these thoughts come from?! Damn. I blame the hormones!!! (NT: Don't we all.)  
  
"Well, we have to find a way to stop him or he will definitely collapse." Ken, like Taichi, stated the obvious.  
  
"What can we do? He's too fast and has much more energy than us. And he isn't exactly the weakest person around." Iori sighed as if he was already giving up.  
  
Ken's eyes brightened along with his whole face. "Like last time, but without those torturing movies." He got a few glares from Miyako and Sora. "Sorry, but I can't stand those movies." He then turned to me. "Daisuke, you're going to stop him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, last time he didn't struggle when you held him."  
  
"Last time, he ran into me and knocked me to the ground. No matter how much I love Takeru, that really killed." It seriously did. How would you feel have someone run into full force and knocking you to the ground hard? Takeru is strong, all right! I'm not weak!  
  
Ken rolled his eyes at me. "Come on." He walked closer to me so only I could hear him. "You could get your way with him." Never thought Ken was like that. Well, maybe thought that a little.  
  
That was a pleasant thought. Takeru and I alone in my house with oh-so- wonderful ideas. So many of them. Oh great, now I'm getting horny. "Alright. I'll do it! What am I doing again?"  
  
"Don't worry. I have it all planned." Oh great. Ken and his plans again. "You just stand there." I stood at the place he had me stand. This isn't so hard.  
  
"TK!!!! Chocolate!!!!"  
  
"Wha-?" Before I knew it, Ken took Taichi's chocolate ice cream that somehow hadn't melted yet and threw it at me. Right in the face, dripping to my shirt and arms. Great, covered in chocolate. Even better was when Takeru tackled me to the ground. "Ah!" I fell with that familiar thud.  
  
But there was something better about this situation. The fact that Takeru's mouth was everywhere trying to get all the chocolate. First my face was cleaned then my neck then my arms and back to my face. All the while I was definitely enjoying this. Takeru then stopped as I groaned at the lost of his tongue on my skin. He smiled while sitting on my stomach.  
  
"Suke-chan!" (NT: Just to tell you. TK calls Daisuke either Suke-chan, Dai- chan or Daidai. TK: I love all of them! Dai: I love you! NT: Awww.)  
  
At least he remembered I was his boyfriend.  
  
"Yes, Keru-chan?"  
  
"I'm all sticky from chocolate."  
  
"I can see that." I would love to see him sticky with something else. Bad mind! Bad Daisuke!  
  
"Chocolate is very yummy."  
  
"You're very yummy."  
  
Takeru smiled blushing a bit. I poked him in the nose. (NT: Can't get enough of pokey moments! Dai: Would you quit making me poke my Keru-chan?! NT: No.) I was able to stand both myself and Takeru up. He snuggled his head deeper into my chest. I laughed slightly since it had tickled. Takeru looked up at me then back to the others.  
  
"So, Ken. Now what?"  
  
Ken got his usual way and started planning something. The last plan went a bit strangely, but did end up in me getting my Keru-chan.  
  
"Well, now you two go to Takeru's apartment."  
  
"Okay? That's your great plan?"  
  
"What? Want something better?" I saw his eyes turn sort of evil, but not quite there.  
  
My own eyes changed by widening knowing what he was talking about. Does Ken actually think I would do that to Takeru? He won't remember a thing, though. No. I can't take advantage of my angel. But we love each other so it can't be so wrong. No! I will not do that to my Keru-chan!  
  
Before I could make up my mind, I heard a loud voice with a hint of anger. "You two are coming to my place!" I looked up to the owner of the voice. My Keru-chan's brother. Oh great.  
  
Yamato turned to Ken and glared at him. Ken's eyes widen slightly in fear and drew back beside his Iori.  
  
"Yama-chan, calm down." Taichi tried to get his boyfriend to stop threatening the bluenette. (NT: I've always thought that was a funny word. Bluenette. Ken: Techinically, it's not a word like huggle and glomp. NT: Nooooo!!! *faints* Ken: O.oU)  
  
"Yeah, Yama!" Takeru somehow got out of my embrace and glomped Yamato. (NT: BWAHAHA!! Glomping is a word now!! Ken: -_-;;) "Can I have some chocolate? Pweese?" Takeru put on his puppy eyes and Yamato seemed to be giving in. I ran over to my love and picked him in my arms.  
  
"No chocolate, Keru-chan."  
  
He pouting so cutely! "Pweese, Daidai."  
  
"I'm sorry." I felt so bad making my Keru-chan sad. I kissed him lightly on the nose making him giggle. (NT: Takeru giggled!! Hehehe. TK: HA! You giggled! NT: Oops. Fine, you win. TK: YAY!)  
  
Yamato came up to me and I looked up at the slightly glaring blonde. "I know you love my little brother and all and he loves you, but I will kill you if you do anything to him."  
  
I sweatdropped wondering how I got into this mess.  
  
"Yama-chan, chill. Daisuke would never mess up what he has with Takeru, right?"  
  
I smiled at Taichi for helping me out of this situation. I nodded my head yes. I looked down at the angel in my arms seeing him play with my goggles. Hey! Weren't those on my head?!  
  
"When did you get those?"  
  
Takeru looked up at me innocently and resumed playing with my goggles. I rolled my eyes and didn't feel like thinking on that.  
  
We all made it to Yamato's apartment once again. Miyako and Sora decided to torture us once again and chose movies to watch. This time, only two. Thank god! I wouldn't mine none though. Sora made sure everyone watched by tying Koushiro and Jyou to the chairs and Taichi and Yamato to each other sitting them on the couch. Miyako kept glaring at Ken, Iori and me. Takeru wasn't exactly going to move from my lap, so they didn't do anything to him. Damn, girls sure can be scary sometimes. Maybe that's why I'm with Keru-chan.  
  
I saw my angel take notice of something. He got off my lap and stared following something. I didn't see anything, but he surely did. I followed after my blonde love after I made sure neither girl was looking at me.  
  
Takeru walked past the kitchen and into Yamato's room. I followed quietly wondering what got my angel so interested. I opened the door slightly and peeked inside. There, Takeru stood in the center of room not really doing anything. What was he doing?  
  
"Keru-chan?" I called out to him softly hoping not to surprise him or anything. I gently touched his shoulder, but I felt a strong pain through my hand, so I quickly pulled it back. It was like a put my hand on a stove or something, but I also felt chills down my spine. What was happening?  
  
"Keru-chan..."  
  
He turned around to me and my eyes widened. His eyes were completely blank. The blue stars had lost their shine and were replaced by two black circles.  
  
"T-Takeru?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
NT: So, what did you think? Freaky, ne?  
  
Dai: What did you do to my Keru-chan?!?!  
  
NT: I made his psychotic. Not really, but that is a good explanation.  
  
Yama: Why is my little brother so scary?!?!  
  
NT: Because I'm an evil authoress!! Sorry for that sudden change from fluffy to...uhhh... whatever you would call that.  
  
Dai: M-my Keru-chan... *faints*  
  
Ken: Please R/R.  
  
Yama: Don't! NT is so mean to Takeru!!  
  
NT: I'm sorry!!! I'm just so mean!!!  
  
Tai: *comforts Yama* Don't worry. We'll beat up NT.  
  
NT: O.OU *runs away*  
  
Digimon Cast: *chases NT* 


	2. Takeru's True Form?

Title: Heart of Darkness  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
NT: I know I'm evil. I changed TK to a very scary TK.  
  
Dai: I want my cute TK back!!!!!  
  
NT: Stop being such a baby. It'll all work out, I think. Although, with my mind, something bad might happen.  
  
Dai: O.O *faints*  
  
NT: Oh great. Who's gonna say the disclaimer now? *evil grin*  
  
*several minutes later*  
  
NT: *drags in a tied up Yama* ^_^  
  
Yama: Let me go!!! You can't kidnap me!!!  
  
NT: Just say the disclaimer or TK will get worse.  
  
Yama: O.O  
  
NT: *evil grin*  
  
Yama: Fine! Don't hurt my brother!!! NT does not own Digimon, but she is very evil and so cruel!!!  
  
NT: Thank you except that extra part, I could've lived without.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2: Takeru's True Form?  
  
***  
  
**Daisuke's POV**  
  
I felt a fear run through my body. Not even when I was in the Digital World did I feel like this. This fear was different. I couldn't move. Every part of my mind had shut down and all I could think of was what happened to Takeru. It makes no sense. He was so happy and fine a few minutes ago, then why...this?  
  
I tried to say something, but no sound made its way out. All I knew was I was afraid. Nothing else. Everything seemed wrong. I thought that maybe after all we've been through, we would be happy together and just live our lives.  
  
Takeru's eyes never changed. He stared at me with no emotion. It was like I was looking into a black hole that nothing could escape from. Every hope I had was sucked into those eyes. I lost my courage in those eyes too. I couldn't move.  
  
I heard footsteps coming closer. How long have I been standing here? The door opened and Yamato stood there, probably thinking I had done something to his sweet little brother.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
Neither of us replied.  
  
"Well? Daisuke? TK?"  
  
I finally turned away from those eyes and into Matt's blue ones. Still no sound could be made.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I noticed Takeru was not facing him. He wasn't facing me either, but the window. The moon. It was dim and covered with the dark clouds of the night.  
  
"Takeru?" Yamato walked beside his brother reaching out to him with one hand. I hoped that his brother would get through to him. Takeru was lost. Where though? What was happening?  
  
As his hand came closer to Takeru, he was thrown back by some unknown force and slammed into the wall opposite of Takeru. The others must have heard as they stepped inside the room.  
  
"Yamato!" Taichi ran to his boyfriend with nothing but fear and concern.  
  
Yamato, with the help of Taichi, got back to his feet.  
  
"What happened, Yama-chan?"  
  
"T-Takeru..."  
  
I kept my eyes on my angel. I saw some sort of mist around him. It was faint, but still clear. It seemed to be either coming from Takeru or surrounding him. I wasn't sure.  
  
"Takeru? What's wrong?" This time Iori attempted to help his friend. He was stopped, though, by Ken. "Ken-chan?"  
  
"I've seen this before. I don't know how or where, but this scene. It's familiar."  
  
Takeru turned to the others so his back was to the moon. His eyes were still as black as ever. His face, completely impassive. I couldn't even recognize him. He looked so...different. Not my angel. The one who stands before me cannot be my angel. It just can't. But I see him with my own eyes. I followed the same Takeru I've always known.  
  
"What do you mean?" Koushiro asked from behind Jyou.  
  
"Well, I just have this feeling that this is familiar. I can't place it though. It just seems close, I guess."  
  
"You don't know this, Ken?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
All of our eyes went to the owner of the voice. Takeru. But this voice wasn't his. It was a stoic voice that didn't seem to fit my angel. His eyes came back to life, but they were still black.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ken questioned.  
  
A smirk rose to the blonde's lips. "You all feel fear. You know nothing else at this very moment. All you can do is fear what is before you." He's right. All of us feel that, that aura. "I would think you, Ken, would understand, but I am wrong."  
  
"I don't...understand."  
  
"Of course you don't. You are not the one to understand this. You do not have the heart to."  
  
"The heart to? What do you mean?"  
  
He didn't reply. He merely looked at the moon again. "Destiny." That was all he said.  
  
"Who are you?! What have you done with Takeru?!?!" Miyako yelled as she stepped in front of Sora protectively.  
  
Takeru laughed. Not his soft one, but more of a malicious laughter. The air became silent once again.  
  
"I am Takeru. He is I and I am him. We are one in the same."  
  
"No..." I whispered softly.  
  
He turned back to us. "Takeru is no longer hope."  
  
"No! No! Give back my brother!!! Leave him alone!!!" Yamato pulled away from Taichi's grip and leaped at the shorter blonde.  
  
"Fool."  
  
Yamato reached for his younger brother only managing to be stopped in midair. He dropped to the ground in pain grabbing his chest as if it were to explode.  
  
"Yamato!"  
  
"Don't touch him." Takeru commanded flatly. "I'll kill him if you come closer."  
  
Taichi obeyed fearing for his lover's life. It was in the hand of this...who the hell knows what that is? It is definitely not Takeru!  
  
Takeru grabbed Yamato by the neck, pulling him off the ground. "Brother. Sweet brother of mine. You are my family. We share the same blood." He grinned. His free hand came up to Yamato's neck. The hand changed form as the once soft, silky fingers were replaced with long bone-like claws that seemed to be inhuman. One finger rubbed against the older blonde's skin as a cut was forming and blood started to trickle down.  
  
"Who are you?" Yamato dared to ask.  
  
Takeru's grin was still in place. "Can you not recognize your own brother?"  
  
"You are not my brother."  
  
"I'm hurt, Yama."  
  
"Don't call me that. Never call me that."  
  
"I'm not little anymore, Yama. I am not that helpless little boy you thought you could protect forever. I am not him, Yama."  
  
Takeru dropped the older blonde letting him hit the ground. He looked back at the moon. I looked to the others as they looked as helpless as I did.  
  
"Keru-chan..." I pleaded softly. His cold eyes looked to me. But no emotions were shown in those eyes. "Takeru... please."  
  
Takeru ignored me and instead became to change once again as his hand had. His once blonde hair changed to a dull grayish color. He cut parts off with the claw hand. His bangs hung in the front covering most of his face.  
  
"Takeru is not like this. Takeru is not the one you want. I am." Ken made a desperate attempt in saving his friend, one attempt that Iori certainly did not like as he held onto his love tightly.  
  
"I am Takeru." The window opened causing the wind to blow in hitting us harshly. He jumped to the windowsill. "Every moon, I will come." With that, he faded into the night sky almost as if a cloud had picked him up.  
  
"Takeru..." I lost all strength in my legs and collapsed to the ground letting every tear I held back fall. I lost him. I lost Takeru.  
  
"Yamato!!!" I looked up from the ground and saw Taichi huddling over his hurt boyfriend. "Please be okay. Please be okay." Taichi was crying. Each tear fell to Yamato. He was hurt badly.  
  
"Stop with the water works, Tai."  
  
"Yamato!"  
  
"Not so loud please."  
  
"Sorry." Taichi whispered.  
  
Yamato's eyes closed and then opened again. "Where's Takeru?"  
  
Then silence. No one knew what to say. No one knew what was happening. It was too fast. Everything was moving too fast.  
  
"Yamato? Are you okay?"  
  
"What do you think, Tai?"  
  
"This is serious."  
  
"I know." Yamato smiled up at his boyfriend.  
  
Jyou quickly got to Yamato's side and began to check the blonde. Koushiro brought in Jyou's first aid kit and Jyou began to wrap Yamato's cuts. I went to the window and sat there looking at the moon that had kept most of Takeru's attention. It was in the night being covered by so much, but still, it's beautiful. Takeru...  
  
What exactly happened to Takeru and what will happen to him?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
NT: I'm scared now. I didn't mean it to go this way. Takeru is now like some half human, half something else thing.  
  
Ken: Thing?  
  
NT: Yes, thing.  
  
Dai: *ignoring NT*  
  
NT: Is he still mad at me?  
  
Ken: Yup.  
  
NT: I'm sorry, Dai, but I couldn't just write fluffy.  
  
All fans: WHY NOT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
NT: ^_^U I think I'm deaf now.  
  
Ken: *takes out earplugs* Please R/R otherwise Takeru will get worse.  
  
Dai: You better review!!! *glares at all readers*  
  
Ken: Yeah, that helps. You're as intimidating as a puppy.  
  
Dai: *pouts*  
  
Ken: What? No 'kawaii!!!' from the authoress?  
  
NT: ^_^U *still deaf*  
  
Ken: -_-;;  
  
Yama: Ow, pain.  
  
Tai: Yama!! I told you to stay in bed!!!  
  
Yama: Have... to save...Takeru. *collapses*  
  
Tai: -_-;; Yeah, and falling over is so helping him.  
  
Yama: Shuddap. 


	3. Time to Return

Title: Heart of Darkness  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
NT: Well, Keru-chan won't be coming back anytime soon- *has a bunch of chairs thrown at her* x.x  
  
Ken: You guys are lethal. Wait! Don't hurt me!! ^_^ YAY!! I'm safe!!  
  
Yama: Woah. NT is gone before this whole first section.  
  
Dai: Does that mean we can write the story?  
  
Rai: No.  
  
Digi cast: WAH! *jumps away from the random Rai*  
  
Rai: I am not random.  
  
Yama: Who are you?  
  
Rai: Rai. See, my name is repeated twice.  
  
Everyone: -_-;;  
  
Tai: So, Rai, what are you doing here?  
  
Nari: He's being an idiot.  
  
Rai: *glares*  
  
Nari: *glares back*  
  
Rai: ^_^U Nevermind.  
  
Nari: Who's going to volunteer to do the disclaimer? Hmmm, how about... Tai?!  
  
Tai: Ahh! Don't do that!!!  
  
Nari: *glares*  
  
Tai: Uhh, NT does not own Digimon and Nari and Rai have temporarily taken over this fic.  
  
Nari and Rai: *grin*  
  
Author(s): Nari and Rai  
  
NT: NOOOO!! This is my fic!!! ONLY MINE!!!! Not the characters though. Dammit.  
  
Dai: *crying* I want my Keru-chan back.  
  
NT: Well, I'm not done being evil!!! *evil laughter* OW! *a computer is thrown at her* That hurt!! Who did that?! Stop abusing the authoress!!!!!  
  
Nari: That was me you moron.  
  
NT: Nari! *glares*  
  
Nari: Hah! You can't glare!!!  
  
NT: *pouts*  
  
Yama: Fic time anyone?  
  
NT: Oh, yeah!!!! Ficcy!!!  
  
Nari: -_-;;  
  
Rai: Ficcy?  
  
Nari: Don't even start that.  
  
NT: Oh, I apologize for this being later than my usual. I was just extremely busy and didn't know what to write. ^_^ So, I apologize and thank you for reviewing!!! I APOLOGIZE AGAIN!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3: Time to Return  
  
***  
  
(Daisuke's POV from now on unless I change it)  
  
Two days have past since that incident and we haven't seen Takeru yet. Yamato was taken to the hospital as his leg was broken, his arm sprained and two ribs broken. As you can tell, he wasn't in such a good condition. I was kind of the same, my heart was broken. Damn, that sounded lame.  
  
"Daisuke? Daisuke?! DAISUKE!!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've been shouting out your name for the past 15 minutes."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"You really miss him, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We were silent, Miyako and I. Ken came by just then.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Ken-kun!" Miyako jumped to her feet and hugged the poor boy.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Miya-chan."  
  
"Are you okay?! You haven't spoken to any of us after, well, you know."  
  
"Oh, that. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit freaked."  
  
"Aren't we all?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about..."  
  
I let my mind drift. Takeru... what could have happened? It made no sense. One minute he's a carefree little angel and the next he's, well, that dark devil. It just makes no sense. Takeru, I know I don't know all that much about you, but I wish I did. Then I could figure this all out. I need a mind like Ken's. It was something in your eyes. I know there was no matter how corny it sounds. You were in pain or something, like you were suffering from something I couldn't see.  
  
"Daisuke? Are you okay?" I came back and blinked a few times as Ken was in front of me shaking me gently.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just sort of zoned out."  
  
"Well, Ken has an idea." Miyako beamed.  
  
"You do? What is it?"  
  
Ken looked to the ground and spoke. "Well, you remember that dark aura around Takeru?" He didn't wait for an answer and just continued. "I've seen it before. In the Digital World. It was when I was the...Kaiser." He stopped, but continued. "I think that maybe we should check there and see if we can find anything out. Maybe it was the source of that darkness."  
  
It did make sense. I saw that same darkness when I was there especially around Ken, but it wasn't as thick when it was around Takeru. Strange.  
  
"That's a good plan. We could help Takeru by stopping whatever it is at its source."  
  
Ken smiled. "I'll call Iori and some of the others to join us."  
  
"I'll bring supplies and all of the essentials!" Miyako jumped slightly happy that we were going on another adventure just like the old times.  
  
"I'll go to the hospital and tell Taichi and Yamato our plan. See ya later!!" We each ran our separate ways with high hopes. But at the same time, we all felt the same pain -or was it fear?- for Takeru. I will figure this out, Takeru.  
  
"Every moon, I will come."  
  
I guess I'll be seeing you then.  
  
***  
  
"That's our plan."  
  
Taichi looked at the blonde in the bed. Yamato was looking elsewhere probably thinking of Takeru. Silence was in the air for quite a long time until Yamato broke it.  
  
"It's 5:00. Two hours until the moon comes out."  
  
I looked outside to see the sky darken slightly. I felt that same fear I had when I first saw Takeru the way he is now. Maybe I fear that he will come and finish what he started.  
  
"Daisuke..." I turned to the blonde. "I know you would do anything to help Takeru-"  
  
"I would give my life to help him!" I blurted out.  
  
Yamato smiled, but it wasn't one of happiness. I can't really tell what the smile was for. "Daisuke, you know you are important to us. You are my little brother's love and for that I will treat you like my little brother."  
  
"Same goes for me!" Taichi added with a grin on his face, but still not of happiness.  
  
Yamato glared slightly at Taichi for interrupting him. Taichi just kept his grin up. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I would never forgive myself and I know Takeru would never want that."  
  
I looked to the ground for comfort finding nothing. It was a bit awkward. After I said that I would give my life for him, I know that I would cause pain especially to Takeru.  
  
"Promise me you'll come back alive with Takeru."  
  
Yamato's cold eyes were slightly dull from what he had gone through. Being put in the hospital by your own brother isn't exactly one of your fondest memories.  
  
"I promise."  
  
I knew that I shouldn't have since I had no idea if I could keep it. But I promised him and I never break my promises.  
  
***  
  
"We all ready to go?" Miyako smiled brightly, but you could still see a hint of sadness and maybe fear in those eyes. She couldn't hide it, but she was staying positive at least.  
  
We all nodded our heads as we made out way to the school, to the computer room. Miyako worked on getting the gate open while Iori was double checking everything.  
  
Maybe we will find our answer to this in the Digital World. Back there. To that place that we used to go to all the time. Every chance we got. But I still had my worries. It was clear in my face. I don't need to hide from my friends. Takeru, I wish you were here.  
  
"Daisuke, everything will end up fine. You'll have Takeru back in your arms." I smiled at Ken, but those words just weren't as reassuring as I hoped they would be. There's something that I can't see. Something that just isn't right, making me doubt everything. There's something that's kept a secret. I can feel it.  
  
What is Daisuke talking about? What will happen when the moon comes out? Daisuke and the others are heading to the Digital World, but was that the right decision as the Real World is left without the Digidestined?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
NT: Whew. I finished. Sorry this is late. I'm gonna keep apologizing cause I know how much it sucks to have to wait long for a chapter to come out. I'm trying to keep up my usual updating, but I've been so busy with everything. I'm very tired.  
  
Ken: Please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dai: I WANT MY KERU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NT: -_-;;  
  
Yama: You had to put me in the hospital, didn't ya?  
  
Miya: You are so cruel!!!  
  
NT: -_-;; Okay, okay. I deserve all that. But I will make up for it all later on. Much later like maybe two or three or five chapters from now. Also, there may be some twists in the future and expect ANGST!  
  
Digi Cast: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NT: ^_^U *deaf* Thanks for reviewing again. I appreciate it all although my butt hurts from falling off my chair with joy. Owie. I apologize again!! I will try my hardest to update sooner!!!!! You can count on me!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: End this already.  
  
NT: Fine, BAI! 


	4. Korosu

Title: Heart of Darkness  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
NT: Thanks for reviewing everyone!!! I know that most of you are really hating me because I completely destroyed the fluff-  
  
Everyone: *glares*  
  
NT: Eep! Well, before you decide to kill me (please don't anytime soon) I will have future fluff!! There is no Daiken or whatnot in here if any of you were thinking that. *glares at all Daiken fans* I know that they make a somewhat cute couple, but Takeru is still the best!!!!! .  
  
Nari: She has been stressing lately.  
  
NT: Have not!  
  
Nari: And that is so proving your point.  
  
NT: *pouts*  
  
Nari: How does such strangely angst and freakish story come from you?  
  
NT: *shrugs* Wait, I know! I'm evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nari: -_-;;  
  
Dai: Why won't you put me and TK together already?!?!?!  
  
NT: 'Cause I need you two to suffer more. *hit by all Daisuke and Takeru fans* Owie. x.x  
  
Miya: Dai! You better get TK back to normal fast!!! This is all your fault!!!!!1  
  
Dai: What?! You should be the one to blame!!!!!!!!  
  
Miya: Why?!  
  
Dai: I don't know!!!! *tackles Miya*  
  
Miya and Dai: *get into a huge fight*  
  
Tai: Cat fight!!!!! *eats popcorn* Where's my butter?  
  
Yama: Need to...help...TK. *falls off of bed* Tai? Someone wanna help me up? Tai?  
  
Ken: *ignoring them all* -_-;; NT does not own Digimon, so do not sue. She is only manipulating the DGO cast in her own evil ways.  
  
Iori: I got bets on Miyako!!!!  
  
Ken: O.o  
  
NT: *awake apparently* No way! She is going down!! Daisuke will totally win!!!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4: Korosu  
  
***  
  
It was just the four of us. Iori, Ken, Miyako and I. Yamato was still in the hospital with Taichi by his side. Sora, Koushiro and Jyou were all helping us in the Real World. So, it was only the four second set of Digidestined, excluding Takeru and Kari. Everyone lost contact with Kari, even Taichi since he's living with Yamato and all. She seemed to just fade out of our lives. Not that I'm complaining.  
  
"Daisuke, you're really starting to worry me. You're -way- too quiet for comfort. What happened to the annoying, cocky, loud-mouthed leader?!?!" Miyako showed true concern for me even with that smile that could brighten anyone's mood, except mine that is.  
  
I put on my best smile. "Guess I'm just worried."  
  
"Well, don't be! Everything will turn out fine. You'll see." Miyako gave me a small friendly punch.  
  
We were all walking through some forest. (NT: Sorry, but no digimon will be here and no actual locations of places because I haven't watched this in a long time now and don't remember anything. *whispers* My mind is keeping secrets from me. Everyone: O.OU NT: Well, it does!!) It was darker in here since the tall trees blocked the sunlight from entering.  
  
Then a sound was heard. It was somewhat a cross between a scream, a yell and a warning of some kind. Weird sound it was. High pitched and frightening making all the birds fly away and a few animals to run.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Miyako yelled. Iori was clamped on Ken's sleeve tightly as Ken huddled over him protectively. This was weird. Usually, we aren't this scared, but now. It's just strange. I felt a sudden fear crawl over me that I just wanted to run away, but my legs were glued to the ground. It was the same type of feeling when- Takeru? Could it be you?  
  
"I don't like this." I whispered softly to no one really. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Let's turn back!!" Miyako almost pleaded. I could see the fear already eating at her.  
  
"Y-yeah, we can go back here some other time." Iori joined in hoping to escape that feeling.  
  
"No. We're staying here." Ken commanded, which surprised all of us. (NT: Even himself ^_^ Ken: -_-;; I do not scare myself. NT: BOO! Ken: O.oU NT: Darn it. I was trying to scare you.)  
  
"But-" Miyako began.  
  
"No!" This time Ken was almost scary. (NT: Almost, but Ken isn't that great at scaring people. He's like a little puppy ^_^ Ken: *pouts* NT: Kawaii!) He didn't seem to be affected by that last noise, whatever it was.  
  
"Ken..." I lost all my courage to move forward. Kind of ironic seeing as how I have the Crest of Courage.  
  
"Daisuke, you want Takeru back right? Well, we can't just let this stupid fear of the unknown take over us!" Ken began stepping forward, but he doubted his own decision. I could see it. The same doubt we all carried.  
  
Ken was right though. I promised Yamato I would bring both Takeru and I back alive, and I will keep that promise. No matter what it takes. We kept on moving forward each having the same doubts and fears still kept in our minds. What-ifs rang through. I never doubted myself this much, then why now?  
  
"Takeru..." I whispered to myself, hoping he would suddenly appear before me, holding me the way he always did. But he didn't. His face just wasn't with me.  
  
*Narrator's POV*  
  
Daisuke and the others kept their pace up with a few hesitant steps here and there. The noise rang through the silent air again. Each heart pounding inside their bodies, speed increasing with each new fear and old ones still there.  
  
"Perfect..." A soft voice whispered, the owner hidden by the darkness. Two yellow cat-like eyes shown in the trees. (NT: Creepy...*runs away* Dai: Nooo!! You have to write the story!! Ken: -_-;;)  
  
Daisuke felt a strange feeling as chills went up his spill. He looked around trying to find any one, but then again, he really didn't want to know.  
  
With cat-like grace, the yellow eyes moved with such stealth and agility, bending through the obstacles. Eyes on the boy with almost a hint of desire. (Dai: O.O Why me?!?! NT: ^_^ 'Cause me evil.)  
  
"My new toy... how splendid." Eyes of a cat fade, but their presence never leave.  
  
***  
  
Back in the Real World, a certain devil flies through the sky as a lone raven, feathers of that pure darkness. Easily blending into the night sky, he looks for his victim. He stops on the rooftop, looking at the moon. Almost in a trance by it's hidden ways and white sand. Memories pour, but nothing is familiar. (NT: This is getting a bit freaky. Digi Cast: *nods*)  
  
"Curse this world..." He whispers to the stars. "Curse you all." Once black holes are stained with blood. No wings to fly, but still he flies. "I will find you..."  
  
"Yes, my child who has spawned from the very darkness you hated and fought against. You are now nothing, but my doll. Strings to move at my command." A low, sinister laugh is heard, but no sound is heard to the ear.  
  
The child of tainted darkness leaps from roof to roof searching for the one he seeks. "I'll find you..." He arrives to a hospital with a grin on his lips. "Might as well have some fun."  
  
Screams and red-stained floors locked in ears and eyes of horror. The boy stops his 'fun' and senses something. Something familiar. With such grace and agility, he almost floats across the grounds.  
  
Door slammed open and two boys in the room. His crimson eyes speak their deaths.  
  
Shock in the faces of those two boys, a brunette defending his love. "Don't you dare hurt him!!" Taichi yelled with such force.  
  
Takeru grinned and took a step forward. Fear rising in the other boy's heart. Another step. More fear. "You fear me. Nothing, but the thought of death in your mind."  
  
Yamato sits up, taking in the image of his former brother. Dressed in a navy blue cloth, hiding what he has become. Yamato catches a glimpse of the bone-like body of his brother. "Takeru..."  
  
Yamato looks for any reaction in those blood-shot eyes. Nothing. Nothing at all. Memories lost, no recollection of his past. Yamato stands even with the pain.  
  
"Yamato, no-" Taichi protests, but Yamato stops his love.  
  
"Takeru..."  
  
"I am not Takeru any longer. That name stains my very existence."  
  
"And what if your existence, brother?"  
  
Within a blink, Takeru's claw is up to Yamato's neck. "Do not call me such. I do not share blood with such a weak human."  
  
Yamato winced slightly, as the claws were too close for comfort. Taichi growled, but did not move from Yamato's gaze.  
  
"What is your name then?" Yamato's icy eyes still.  
  
"Korosu."  
  
Yamato's eyes widened from the name. The former Takeru, Korosu, grinned from his former brother's reaction. Taichi almost fell backwards, the fear close to complete domination. I single line drawn on the blonde's throat, as blood slowly trickles down. Korosu stops, as the blood drips lower onto Korosu's claw. A confused look, but nothing said. Just silence.  
  
"My child..." Korosu snapped out of his confusion and looked to the moon as he heard the voice that only his ears could hear. "Come." The single word command.  
  
Korosu looked to the two boys in his current control. "I will come next moon." With eyes of death, Korosu leapt to the window and out to the very night he found comfort in.  
  
Yamato heard one last word from Korosu's mouth. "Master..."  
  
Taichi quickly lifted Yamato and placed him back in his bed. "Should I call the nurse?"  
  
"No, they have too much on their hands." Yamato winced at the remembrance of all the screams. "Taichi, maybe you should leave now and help the others."  
  
"I'm not about to leave you after-" Yamato's eyes were the last response for Taichi. The brunette nodded and slowly walked out of the room.  
  
Sitting up in his bed, the blonde's thoughts were scattered. 'Korosu, his new name. His name and his reason. His very existence. No, it can't be. The next moon, I will know.' Yamato smiled, but not one of happiness. 'It may be the -last- thing I know.'  
  
Yamato recalled the eyes. The eyes of death. His death. He shook is head to forget that then pondered on another thought. 'Master. Who is Korosu's master?' He looked outside to the very moon that seemed to always catch Korosu's eyes. 'The moon, perhaps, has some connection. Takeru...' The last image in his mind that night was one of Takeru when he was younger. Carefree and so lovable. His smiling face, but that is lost.  
  
***  
  
Daisuke had that feeling you have when someone is following you. He noticed the glances every so often from Ken as the genius has the same feeling. It grew even darker as the night fell upon them. They decided to stop due to exhaustion and lack of light. And maybe fear too.  
  
'It's always fear.' Daisuke thought. Soon, Iori fell asleep with his head resting on Ken's lap and Miyako feel asleep lying beside Iori. Watching the fire, two sets of eyes. 'Ken knows something.' Daisuke couldn't help, but keep that in mind.  
  
"You felt it too, before." Daisuke stated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're hiding something."  
  
No response.  
  
"Ken, why won't you tell me?"  
  
Again, no response.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ken?!?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were out of it for a while."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"There's something that you aren't telling us."  
  
"Yes, yes there is."  
  
"So tell me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
Silence again. Daisuke and Ken sit around the fire with the same feeling. Someone is watching them, but who? And why?  
  
"Ken..."  
  
"Yes, Daisuke?"  
  
"What if Takeru stays that way?"  
  
Daisuke looked up hoping for some reassurance from the other boy, but found none.  
  
"I... don't know. It's possible. I can't lie to you. There's a pretty good chance of that happening. Probably a 50 - 50 chance. I really couldn't say though."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look, I'm not saying it's hopeless or anything. It's just...risky. The darkness is an enemy that isn't easily taken down. It's one we cannot completely destroy no matter how hard we want it to or how hard we try. It will still be there. Takeru is now part of that. Part of that whole existence now."  
  
"You make it sound like we already lost." Ken looks up at Daisuke who is staring straight into the fire.  
  
"I'm only being realistic and telling you the truth."  
  
"Maybe I don't want the truth!!! Maybe I'm the type of person who needs to be reassured and told that everything will be okay!!!!!! You ever think what it feels like!!!! Do you have -any- idea what's going through my mind?!?!?!" Daisuke glared at the one across from him.  
  
Ken was silent giving Daisuke the time to calm down.  
  
"Sorry." The brunette whispered. "Sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have."  
  
Ken smiled resting a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it and I should apologize to you too. I didn't really think before I said all that."  
  
The two boys smiled at one another as Daisuke decided to head to bed. Moments later, the brunette fell asleep, but dreams were not ahead. Nightmares were all the goggle boy would see that night. Ken watched as Daisuke was having his nightmares.  
  
"Takeru, I really hope you're watching us. Daisuke really needs you." Ken said to himself wondering how it got this way.  
  
The cat-like eyes glowed in the night once more. "So, my prey is having nightmares of this... Takeru. Awww, poor Daisuke. I better cheer him up soon." A smirk could be seen in the moonlight, but no one was around to see it. Again, the eyes faded, but the presence did not.  
  
Meanwhile, Korosu was returning to his master. The gray-haired boy leapt to the ledge that was outside of the city and into the forest. He came to a small clearing. "Master."  
  
"Ah, my child. My Child of Darkness. I know the location of your prey." Korosu looked up to the shadows as two blue eyes appeared. "He is in the Digital World."  
  
Korosu nodded and was about to go, but stopped. "What is my prey's name, Master?"  
  
"His name... is Ken Ichijouji."  
  
The innocent Child of Hope is now the merciless killer Korosu. Daisuke's is being stalked by some mysterious being. What does s/he want with the brunette? Who is this "Master"? Why is s/he taking an interest in Ken? And what will happen when Korosu returns for Yamato the next moon?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
NT: Weren't expecting that were you? ^_^ I love little twists.  
  
Dai: *pouts*  
  
NT: This fic is still Daikeru.  
  
Dai: ^_^ *pouts again*  
  
NT: You and TK won't be getting back together and all fluffy anytime soon.  
  
Dai: *pouts more*  
  
NT: -_-;;  
  
Ken: Why do -I- have to be the prey?!?!?!  
  
NT: ^_^ It's all fun.  
  
Ken: What?!  
  
NT: For me, I might add.  
  
Miya: Please R/R!!!!! And maybe Ken will live!!  
  
Ken: O.O  
  
NT: You weren't supposed to spoil it!!! *whacks Miyako*  
  
Miya: x.x  
  
Ken: O.O *faints*  
  
NT: ^_^U *about to be hit by Ken fans* WAIT!! I will only kill him if you guys don't review. Yes, I would do that to Ken even if he's one of my favs.  
  
Yama: That's blackmail.  
  
NT: Aren't you in pain? *glares*  
  
Yama: Oh, right. Ow...  
  
Tai: -_-;;  
  
NT: Oh, almost forgot. I believe korosu means to kill. Nice name, ne? ^_^ 


	5. The Shadow Demon

Title: Heart of Darkness  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
NT: I apologize for my fic getting all angsty and cruel and whatnot, so I'll make it up to you by adding -slight- fluff ^_^  
  
Dai: Slight?!!? That's it?!?!  
  
NT: Yup! And it will probably be Taito.  
  
Dai: What?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
NT: ^_^U Gomen.  
  
Dai: No fair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NT: Anyways, I will probably not be killing Ken.  
  
Miya: Keyword, probably.  
  
NT: Yes, that means there is still a chance I will. *hides from all the Ken fans*  
  
Ken: I don't want to die!!!!  
  
NT: Make your life worthwhile then and say the disclaimer.  
  
Ken: NT does not own Digimon and- wait, make my life worthwhile?!?! You're gonna kill me?!?!?!  
  
NT: Not telling. ^_^ I really don't know if anyone will die. Twists in the future if I remember them!!!!! And thanks for reviewing!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5: The Shadow Demon  
  
***  
  
Korosu made his way into the Digital World searching for Ken Ichijouji. 'Ken...' The name struck something in Korosu's mind as if he had heard it somewhere. 'No, he is nothing. He is merely my prey.' Stopping any memories from returning, Korosu searched for Ichijouji.  
  
"Takeru...my pet. He does not remember anything." The same cruel blue eyes appeared watching over his 'child'. "That boy who calls himself Korosu...he is the one who will fulfill my wish."  
  
Korosu followed the energy level that his master provided him. Images ran through his head as the name Ken Ichijouji came back to him. "That pathetic human has nothing to with me! Nothing!" He shouted as he leaped from the cliff, the wind blowing on his night clothing revealing his new form. He landed on a stone jutted out from the ground with grace.  
  
The boy continued his search as a certain cat-eyed demon or human was stalking its own prey. "Daisuke Motomiya, the Child of Courage. Pleh, that is such a stupid title. Who would believe that crap?" From the shadows, came a girl, but not quite. A girl who was half feline apparently. She held two long, pointy ears on her head and whiskers came from her cheeks. Her paws were not human, nor cat. A split in the middle of those two with a long tail like a leopard's. Her whole body was a light blue with hints of gray here and there. Her face was a furry white with paws of a gray spotted with a light pink. Strange looking cat-human in fact. A demon, in truth.  
  
"But he is so very interesting. Almost delicious." The eyes grew with more desire and hunger for the boy.  
  
"You will not kill him."  
  
"Huh?" The demon turned to a pair of blue eyes. "Master!?" She bowed down to those eyes.  
  
"You will not kill the boy. You must bring him to me."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
The eyes disappeared quicker than the wind moves and the demon girl was left to her task. To capture Daisuke Motomiya. (Dai: Why me?!!?!?! *streams of tears* NT: ^_^U) "This'll be a synch!"  
  
(NT: Just to remind you all, there are no digimon. They are on vacation or something ^_^ so these people will have strange fighting abilities. Don't ask. This is definitely AU in case you haven't figured that out.)  
  
The demon girl swiftly moved from branch to branch getting ever-so-near the brunette. 'How should I do this? Ah, I know.' She moved further ahead of the Digidestined and devised a plan.  
  
Daisuke felt some presence as did Ken. They both could feel something was not right, but neither spoke of it so as not to worry the others. There was no point to make the others become afraid to something they were not entirely sure about. Maybe they were paranoid and taking that as a good excuse, they forgot what their very instincts told them.  
  
A few minutes later, they received an email from the others back home. It read:  
  
Guys,  
  
I've discovered something about the Digital World. It seems that the world is now ruled by a single power. I'm not sure who, but be careful. The lands are covered with demons, each part of a clan. These demons are unlike those you fought before. Do not take them lightly. That's all the news I have for now. Good Luck!  
  
- Koushiro  
  
They each read it carefully, slightly confused with everything. Demons. They never heard of such creatures. Could they be so much more dangerous than all the creatures they've fought in the past?  
  
The sun began to set as hours past, time slowing as the Digidestined kept on moving up hills and down hills, and over rugged terrain.  
  
"I'm tired." Miyako whined. "My feet are killing me. I think I got blisters everywhere. Hell, I think my foot -is- a blister!"  
  
"I think we should take a break." Iori was also feeling exhaustion come over him. Ken rubbed his boyfriend's back in a soothing way.  
  
Daisuke sighed. "Fine. I'll go look for some water." Daisuke left the others to look for a river or stream. 'Where are you, Takeru?' Daisuke sighed again.  
  
"You seem to be sighing a lot."  
  
Daisuke jumped up and positioned himself in a fighting stance as the voice rang through the air. "Who's there?!"  
  
"A friend." The demon girl jumped down landing on all fours. She stood, but still moved as lithe as a cat.  
  
"How do I know that?"  
  
"Do I look like your enemy?"  
  
"Looks can be deceiving."  
  
"True, but I don't want to waste my precious life deceiving others. I want to just relax in the warm sun."  
  
"And take people by surprise from tree tops." Daisuke didn't let his guard down still not trusting the cat-creature.  
  
"I apologize for starling you. You just seemed like an interesting creature."  
  
Daisuke said nothing, a bit surprised at the cat-creature's manners. Finally, Daisuke relaxed and got out of his fighting stance.  
  
'Perfect. He's beginning to trust me.'  
  
"What is your name?" Daisuke questioned.  
  
"It isn't all that important, but if you must know, it is Feiya."  
  
"Feiya..."  
  
"And your name?"  
  
"Daisuke."  
  
"Daisuke? I like that name."  
  
A scream rang through the air. "Huh?" Daisuke remembered the others. 'Miyako!'  
  
Daisuke started to run to the others. As he got there, Ken, Iori, and Miyako were all being held captive by a gang of tiger-like creatures. They were each about the same size, almost identical to each other.  
  
"Who are you?!" Daisuke got his sword made completely from his spirit out.  
  
The leader of the gang stepped forth. "We are the Tigaris Clan. You humans are in our forest. (NT: Yeah...don't ask.) To pay the penalty of setting a foot on our land, we take your lives." His voice got deadly as he stand the last part.  
  
"We do not mean any harm! We are merely searching for our friend! Please, let us pass freely!" Daisuke tried to persuade the Tigarin Clan to let the others go.  
  
The leader merely laughed at the human's pitiful attempt. "You, a human? I will not give you inferior creature passage through my forest! You will have to kill us to pass!!!" He bellowed a loud growl frightening the smaller animals.  
  
Daisuke's eyes narrowed. "So be it." (NT: Is it me or is this getting a bit strange? I think I've started a totally different fic. Must regain some sanity!!!) Daisuke began attacking one Tigari at a time. 'There's too many. But I won't give up!' The brunette fought his way through trying to reach his friend.  
  
"You pathetic human!!!!!!" The leader yelled as he timed his attack. The one point Daisuke was off guard. "Die!!!!!!!" His claw came closer to Daisuke until he was slashed across the face, blinding his left eye.  
  
Feiya arrived just in time to save Daisuke. She landed on all fours and looked at her work. "Well, if it isn't Garo?"  
  
The leader, Garo, covered his bleeding eye and looked through the other. "Feiya. You traitor!"  
  
Feiya smirked and finished the job by completely killing Garo. "Only the strong survive." She turned to the other Tigaris who still have the three Digidestined in their grasp.  
  
"Feiya! We have to rescue the others!"  
  
Feiya smirked. "Let's go."  
  
Daisuke began his charge, but Feiya had something else on her mind. Instead of going as planned, she leapt above Daisuke and knocked the boy unconscious by hitting the area behind his neck.  
  
"Daisuke!!!!!" The others called out to their leader. Feiya smirked.  
  
"This was too easy. Daisuke, you are too easy to manipulate." Feiya whistled and two vulture-like creatures appeared. "Carry this boy to the Master. He is expecting him."  
  
"Where are you taking Daisuke, you traitor?!?!?!!?!?! Don't you dare hurt him!!!!!" Miyako yelled.  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to harm him. But my Master has other plans." She grinned at the looks on their faces. "You feel so helpless. Knowing you can't do a thing." Feiya let out a malicious laugh, as she could taste victory upon her.  
  
Ken elbowed Iori enough not to hurt him, but get his attention. They stared at each other for a while, understanding the other's mind. Ken elbowed the creature hard in the stomach and kicked the other one. Iori called out his spirit kendo stick and attacked the remaining Tigaris. Miyako, aware of the fact that her arms were free, took out her spirit bow and arrow and shot the laughing Feiya.  
  
Feiya felt the pain rush to her leg as the arrow entered her flesh. Blood started to drip from the wound as she glared at the three who were now free. The Tigaris had either been knocked out or ran like cowards. "Damn you."  
  
"Where is Daisuke?" Ken asked in a threatening voice.  
  
"You will never see him again." Feiya smirked, which earned her a kick in the stomach by Miyako.  
  
"Tell us!" Miyako pulled Feiya by her ears causing the demon to wince in pain.  
  
"Never." Feiya whispered, but they all heard.  
  
"Then you have no reason to live." Miyako said in the most merciless way she could with growing hatred toward this demon. Feiya's eyes widen in complete horror seeing her death draw near. Miyako took our her knife that was strapped to her leg, ready to kill the demon, until something cause Miyako to lose her knife and cry out in pain. She held her hand in pain as it became numb.  
  
Feiya looked up and grinned. "Korosu."  
  
'Korosu?' Ken thought. His answer came. Two passive crimson eyes shown in the shadows as his outline could be seen. Korosu appeared suddenly beside Feiya with such a speed too difficult for human eyes to see.  
  
Ken, Iori and Miyako quickly recognized the one before them even if he had changed so drastically.  
  
"Takeru!!" Miyako yelled with happiness at the sight of her friend.  
  
Korosu's eyes narrowed into a deadly glare. "My name is Korosu."  
  
Iori and Ken stood in silence wondering where Takeru has gone. But Miyako would not accept the way things were going. "No! You are not!!!! You are Takeru Takaishi!!!!! You live in the Real World!!! With your brother, Yamato Ishida!!!!!!!!!" Miyako yelled trying to get through the once blonde.  
  
"I am no such! I am Korosu, Child of Darkness and the Shadow Demon." Korosu spoke in such a stoic voice that it sent chills up each child's spine.  
  
"Takeru..." Miyako began to lose hope.  
  
"No, it's over." Iori began to lose hope as well. Ken noticed something around both Miyako and Iori. They were being engulfed, no, swallowed. Swallowed by the darkness.  
  
"No!!! Snap out of it!!! It is not over!!!" Ken couldn't get through to the others as he glared at Korosu. "You not Korosu! You are Takeru! The Child of Hope! You are one of us!!"  
  
In a split second, Korosu's claw was deadly close to Ken's neck. "I am not one of you. I am not such a pathetic human. I am a Demon. You are nothing."  
  
Ken was kicked to the ground by Korosu. "That is where you belong." Ken looked up to the gray-haired demon and watched Miyako and Iori become engulfed. He stood up and began to shake them.  
  
"Wake up! Snap out of it! Don't let the darkness overcome you!!" Again, he glared deadly at the former Takeru. "Let them go! Stop the darkness you created!!!"  
  
"I did not create their darkness. I merely let it free from their hearts."  
  
Ken knew the darkness well and knew that even the slightest doubt can take one over. He thought of any plan that could help his friends. "Let them go! Take me instead!"  
  
Korosu was silent.  
  
"Don't listen to the boy! Why have only one when two are in your possessions!?" Feiya argued trying to convince Korosu to turn down Ichijouji's offer.  
  
"Fine." Korosu let Miyako and Iori go as they fell to the ground unconscious. Ken ran to their side.  
  
"Fool." Feiya whispered, but shut her mouth once Korosu looked at her with deadly eyes.  
  
"Come with me." Korosu commanded Ken to come to him. The boy did as he was told ensuring the lives of his friends. Korosu placed a hand on Ken and both disappeared in the darkness.  
  
Feiya blinked at the absence of the two and then remembered the two other children. 'They haven't woken up yet. I might as well have some fun, ne?' She smiled and was about to have her 'fun' when she recalled the battle only moments ago. 'Maybe I shouldn't. They'll die anyways.'  
  
"Feiya."  
  
"Huh? Oh, Master! What is it, Master?"  
  
"Those two."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take them to the portal in the East. They will be transported back to their own world. Lock the portal once they are through."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"And Feiya?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do not mess up. Korosu will not be there to save you."  
  
"Y-yes, Master." Feiya stuttered knowing what sort of punishments Master had for failures. AS their connection was lost, she began her task. "Damn that Korosu. He is the Master's favorite just because he is the Shadow Demon and the carrier of the Dark Runes." Feiya kept pondering on the thoughts of the newest arrival, Korosu who happened to be the Master's strongest fighter.  
  
Back in the Real World, Yamato was asleep, but not a pleasant rest. He was having a nightmare. Taichi could tell by the pain that was in the blonde's eyes. 'Yamato...I wish I could help the others, but I my spirit was passed on to the second Digidestined. I can't feel your pain. The pain of having your parents die and then your brother, the most precious thing to you, being taken away.' (NT: Yamato's and Takeru's parents died. Yup, I killed them.)  
  
Taichi noticed Yamato crying and was getting extremely worried about his koi. "Yamato. Yamato!" He began to shake the blonde, forcing himself not to cry. "Yamato, wake up!"  
  
The blonde's eyes shot open to reality and he quickly embraced the brunette, crying into his shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay, Yama-chan. It was only a dream. I'm here now." Taichi rubbed Yamato's back in a comforting way.  
  
When he finally calmed down and the tears had stopped, he pulled back and looked at his koi with his wild hair. "Tai..." Taichi smiled at his Yama- chan. The brunette kissed away any traces of tears gently. Yamato purred into the touch and leaned into Taichi. The former Child of Courage held his koi tightly in his arms as the blonde's head rested on his shoulder. He rocked the former Child of Friendship back and forth until he fell asleep.  
  
'He looks so innocent and peaceful when he's asleep.' Taichi admired his blue-eyed angel placing a kiss on the top of the boy's head and then falling asleep himself.  
  
All the while, a certain demon watched from a rooftop through the window at the scene. He watched the brunette intently as he comforted the blonde that struck hard into his heart. 'Was this my life?' Korosu found himself questioning, but quickly dismayed the thought. But he still couldn't find the will to go to that room and finish what he had started and meant to do. There was something preventing him that he could not see. He felt a pain and hated the very feeling.  
  
"Korosu, return to my world and the pain will be gone."  
  
Korosu, wanting the pain to leave, did so and went through the north portal back to the Digital World. He quickly returned to his room, which wasn't much since it was basically a stone cave-like structure with a bed made out of leaves and other materials you would find in the Digital World.  
  
"Why? Why did I feel such pain?"  
  
"It was the light."  
  
"The light?"  
  
"Yes. They are being protected by the light, so you felt pain." A boy came out of the shadows to Korosu.  
  
"Master..." Korosu looked up to the boy and bowed his head in respect.  
  
"Korosu, you will give me want I want." 'Master' took Korosu's chin and lifted it up, so icy eyes met with Korosu's, which the crimson began to melt back into dull blue eyes. The gap between started to close as thoughts began to run through Korosu's mind and only one word hung out: Daisuke.  
  
Both Daisuke and Ken are in the hands of the enemies and Miyako and Iori are heading home. With the split team, will the Digidestined even stand a chance? And what is the cause of all the appearances of Demons in the Digital World? Why was Korosu in pain when he saw Taichi and Yamato in the Real World? Who is Korosu's Master and what exactly does he want from Korosu?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Aku: This was a strange story going into completely freaky. See? I added Taito!!!! It was a tad happy!  
  
Ken: Except if you add the parts where Daisuke and I are taken captive and something strange is happening between Korosu and his Master, then you slide into the angst section.  
  
Dai: Takeru is mine!!!!!!!!! WHY?!?!  
  
Aku: Well, technically, Takeru isn't Takeru. He's Korosu.  
  
Dai: *glares*  
  
Aku: ^_^U Guess you don't like technics. Are you guys happy now!? I didn't kill Ken or Yamato and put in some Taito fluff!!!  
  
Readers: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aku: *deaf* Guess they aren't satisfied. Well, the story is getting there to the fluff point. Oh, I need suggestions on who the Master should be. I have my own ideas and even had thoughts of a crossover.  
  
Ken: Oh, who were those Demons and whatever?  
  
Aku: No idea. They sort of popped into my head. I have no idea why or how they got there, but I got them there. Don't worry though. I'm not gonna add any characters. Okay, that's probably a lie, but.....  
  
Ken: Finished your thought?  
  
Aku: Yeah, that's all I got.  
  
Yama: R/R and maybe you'll see more Taito fluff!!  
  
Tai: So please review so me and my Yama-chan will be happier!!!!  
  
Aku: I apologize for any mistakes. I didn't double check it since I'm sleepy right now. Nightie!! 


	6. Kuroi and Shiroi

Title: Heart of Darkness  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
NT: I'll stop with all the clans thing and new weapons. Yeah, I was working on my other story that has those and since I can't think two different thoughts, they sort of clashed together. ^_^ The weapons will stay because...well, they need to fight back somehow.  
  
Dai: Scary story!!!  
  
NT: Okay, let's recap. Actually, Ken, you recap.  
  
Ken: -_-;; Well, in the -very- beginning, Takeru has nightmares and stuff -which is key- and Takeru and Daisuke start going out. Okay, they all go back to Yamato's place and Takeru goes into Yamato's room. There he changes as the darkness takes over him (Well, so it seemed) and then Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and I go to the Digital World. Oh, Yamato is in the hospital with Taichi after getting hurt by Takeru who changed his name to Korosu who in fact is the Child of Darkness and the Shadow Demon with these Dark Runes, which NT will explain in either this chapter or ones to come. *breathes* Feiya is a cat-demon who has an 'interest' in Daisuke and returns Iori and Miyako to the Real World but her identity was not always a demon but something else or someone else. Korosu encounters his Master in his quarters and the Master seeks something from Korosu.  
  
NT: That was horrible.  
  
Ken: I tried.  
  
NT: I think I'll ask Daisuke next time.  
  
Dai: *hiding in corner*  
  
NT: I miss TK in this section. *makes TK appear*  
  
TK: *blinks*  
  
Dai: KERU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps*  
  
TK: ^_^  
  
Ken: I thought TK was Korosu.  
  
NT: Well, here, he will be plain TK. The one we all love! TK, disclaimer.  
  
TK: Uhhh, sure. NT does not own Digimon  
  
NT: Twists!! And even more confusion!! ^_^ Gomen!!!!!!! I know I didn't update this is a while, but I was working so hard and my computer hates me. Really, it does. *kicks computer* Owie, my foot.  
  
Ken: -_-;;  
  
TK: =^_^= *being huggles by Dai*  
  
NT: I also apologize for some OOCness. Read on!!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6: Kuroi and Shiroi  
  
***  
  
'Master? What is it that you want from me?' Korosu thought wondering what was so special about himself.  
  
'You innocent child. You still don't understand. You are my slave, my pet, my puppet.' Master grinned as he came closer to Korosu. His face merely inches from his 'slave'. With a last grin from Master, their lips joined. (NT: Just to tell you. Takeru's Master can read his mind. Okay, back to story!)  
  
Korosu's eyes widened from the contact, but closed as pleasure filled his body. He moaned as the kiss deepened and Master's tongue was now venturing through the demon's mouth. Master's eyes widen also from the contact never expecting the feeling.  
  
'This boy. Even as the Shadow Demon his lips remain as Takeru. It...it can't be.' But it was. Takeru was still there as Master thought that his creation was now the Child of Darkness. Takeru's lips remained as the rest of him turned to Korosu. The kiss finally broke as Korosu was nearly gasping for air.  
  
"M-Master?" Korosu looked up at the one who had just kissed him. Master came out of the shadows and looked Korosu in the eye. He had finally revealed his true self and not just two icy eyes lurking in the shadows. What was surprising was the one who was now out of the shadows was.....himself. (NT: Burning Truth, you suggested this and I was leaning that way so thanks!)  
  
Takeru stood before Korosu. Or at least one who looked like Takeru. Korosu recognized the face, the body, the hair.... except the eyes. The eyes didn't belong there. They were icy and devious and not fit for this...  
  
Korosu couldn't think of the word s he winced in pain from the barrage of memories crashing at him, directly to his head. The other Takeru was still in shock from the earlier kiss.  
  
"Who...who are you?" Korosu looked up with broken eyes. Master looked away reveling in his reflection in the small pond of water.  
  
He noticed the soft curves of his face and every lock of dull blond hair. A pair of two icy blue eyes and a stoic voice. His eyes narrowed as a smirk found its way to his lips.  
  
"Takeru..."  
  
Korosu looked up by instinct, but turned away realizing that was not his name. "I am Korosu. Not this Takeru."  
  
Master grinned. "You are Takeru. You look and feel as he. But you are not him." This of course utterly confused the child. (NT: And not to mention a certain authoress.)  
  
"W-what...what do you mean?! I don't understand!" Takeru cried out.  
  
"I am Takeru also. But, I, I am Kuroi Takeru. You are Shiroi Takeru." (NT: Yeah, well, I couldn't think of anything else.)  
  
Shiroi Takeru could do nothing, but stare blankly at his darker counterpart. A few selected memories came back. Mainly those of pain and loneliness. Being the weaker and more fragile of the two, Shiroi Takeru fell to his knees and cried into his hands.  
  
His gray hair turned a dull blonde as his body made its transformation back to the human boy he was before. A normal teenage boy cried in his torn clothes, broken from all the pain.  
  
Almost as if out of worry, Kuroi Takeru wrapped his arms around his other and pulled him into an embrace. He was confused at his own actions, but for some reason, he couldn't let go. 'I know we were made to be one, but I feel as if I don't want to leave him. I'm in charge of this, however. I am the one to take control of our new lives.'  
  
As time passed, Shiroi Takeru soon feel asleep. Kuroi Takeru pushed the few strands of gray locks away from his eyes and caressed his cheek gently. He shook his head, realizing what he was doing. 'Foolish boy.' Even after he said that, he could only hear one word stay in his mind: Beautiful. He shook his head a second time and walked away from the sleeping angel.  
  
~~In the cell~~  
  
"Uhhh....where am I? Damn." Daisuke tried to stop the pain in his head, but felt something pull on his wrists. "Huh?" When he opened his eyes fully and adjusted to his surroundings, he realized his wrists and ankles were chained and he was stuck on a wall. "What the-?"  
  
"Daisuke, you finally woke up."  
  
The goggle-headed boy looked to the voice and saw Ken in the same predicament.  
  
"Ken, where are we?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I was knocked out before I got here."  
  
Daisuke pulled his hands to try and get out only to be stopped again by the chains. He kept struggling until his wrists and ankles turned red.  
  
"Daisuke, that's not helping."  
  
"Better than just sitting here doing nothing."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
Daisuke growled slightly, but thought on more important matters. Those matters mostly circulating around a certain blonde angel. "Takeru..."  
  
Ken sighed knowing Daisuke was missing his koi, but being in this hellhole was not helping. 'Where could the others be? I hope they're all right. I hope -we'll- be all right.'  
  
"You two must be hungry." A way-too-cheery-for-this-place voice rang through the dark room. Both boys looked up and glared at whatever was out there ready to fight, not that they could in their condition. "Don't worry. I'm only here to serve you food."  
  
A young girl that looked about the age of 8 or something stepped out with a bright smile even with the current situation. She wasn't an ordinary girl though. She had little puppy ears coming out of her long auburn hair. A long brown tail came out from under her short yellow dress. Her whole body was covered with fur in different hues of brown. She was adorable looking nonetheless.  
  
"Hi! I'm Lika! I'll be your hostess for tonight, errrr- I mean, your...keeper or something."  
  
Both Daisuke and Ken blinked at Lika and her strange appearance.  
  
"Very strange place this is." Daisuke's eyes were still wide and staring at the puppy girl.  
  
"Lika?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where are we exactly?"  
  
***  
  
Shiroi Takeru was still fast asleep leaving a certain darker half bored out of his mind. Feiya hadn't returned and  
  
'I might as well check on my new slaves.' A grin appeared on Kuroi Takeru's lips as he headed down the long narrow hall that opened up to a much larger room. In one of the cells, Daisuke and Ken were chained up. Lika was starting to take away the trays the two had just finished eating from. Lika turned and spotted Kuroi Takeru.  
  
"Master. I've fed the prisoners as you wished."  
  
"Good. Go keep an eye on Shiroi Takeru."  
  
"Yes, Master." Lika bowed and headed into the direction Kuroi Takeru had just come in from.  
  
Kuroi Takeru turned to his slaves and two sets of eyes were on him. He grinned at the shocked expression on both the boys' faces.  
  
"T-t-takeru?" Daisuke stuttered seeing his beloved right out of the cell. Tears started to run down his face seeing his love back to normal, well, so he thought.  
  
Ken saw differently though. He felt the same vibe through this boy as he had when he was the Digimon Kaiser. It just wasn't the Takeru he remembered. This Takeru before them opened the look to the door and stepped in front of Daisuke with a faked smile. Daisuke couldn't tell through his tears, as all he wanted to do was embrace his lover.  
  
Kuroi Takeru sat in front of Daisuke, wiping away a few tears. The smile grew into a smirk as he forced the brunette into a hard kiss. Daisuke's eyes widened and more tears slipped knowing this wasn't his Takeru. Kuroi Takeru pushed into the boy's mouth deeper, then parted leaving the crying brunette breathless and almost choking.  
  
Ken tried to help his friend, but due to the chains, he could do nothing. Kuroi Takeru turned his attention to the other and smirked.  
  
"You feel so helpless. You can't do anything." He punched Daisuke in the gut as the boy choked out. Ken winced from the sight of his friend in pain and glared at the Takeru present. "Incompetent fools. You don't deserve to live. Think of this as your lucky day."  
  
Before he could continue with the torture, a voice came on the intercom informing the presence of a certain cat demon.  
  
"She better have good news." Kuroi Takeru left the slaves.  
  
Daisuke finally gained his breath back, but had to deal with the pain in his stomach. It was no ordinary punch. It was so much harder than that. It had sent a shock throughout his whole body.  
  
"Daisuke, are you okay? Daisuke?!" Daisuke blanked out then leaving Ken's voice to echo throughout the quiet room and down the halls.  
  
Into another room where another Takeru was sleeping peacefully. He started to stir, as two sleepy eyes opened. They weren't black any longer, but not exactly blue. Takeru still hadn't regain any happier memories. Just the sad, painful ones.  
  
"Daisuke..." It was quiet and far away, but his still-demon ears picked up on the sound. He blinked curiously wondering where his Master had gotten to. He decided to leave, grabbing his navy blue cape. Walking down the hall with a yawn here and there, he made it to the prisoners' cells.  
  
'I wonder who was yelling.' Shiroi Takeru pondered, but kept walking until he came to the two newest slaves. He looked at them, tilted his head, and began opening the door. Both Daisuke and Ken looked up at the same time to see Takeru...again. Daisuke tried to move away as Ken just glared.  
  
"Haven't you done enough?!" Ken snapped at the Takeru present.  
  
Takeru blinked confusion written in his face. "What do you mean?"  
  
It was Ken's turned to blink not feeling the aura he had before. He looked at the boy and saw innocence. Shiroi Takeru glanced over at Daisuke and noticed him drawing back. He blinked and realized the pain written in the boy's face.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked the brunette. Daisuke didn't say a word.  
  
"He was punched by that other...person." Ken answered for the goggle-headed boy. Shiroi Takeru looked over Daisuke and noticed a small red glow all over his body from the work of his Master.  
  
Shiroi Takeru rubbed Daisuke's cheek with such comfort. Daisuke closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He pulled back not realizing what had just happened. This wasn't his Takeru. He knew it, well, he thought he knew. He tried to back away, but yelped out in pain as the chains dug in deeper into his wrists that would leave bruises later. Shiroi Takeru's eyes opened wide as he noticed the restraints. He touched Daisuke's hand gently.  
  
'How will these come off?' Takeru titled his head to the side wondering. He had no key and no tool to break the boy free. Takeru got frustrated, not being able to come up with anything. He closed his eyes, as some emotion built up in the pit of his stomach. Ken watched in amazement as a blue glow emitted from the blonde's hands and the chains were broken. Shiroi Takeru blinked in confusion, but smiled, glad the restraints were off. Daisuke rubbed his sore wrists and winced at the very touch. Shiroi Takeru reached out and held one wrist, making the brunette wince again, but kissed the purple skin. Chills went straight up the goggle-headed boy's spine from the contact.  
  
Takeru smiled and looked over at Ken. He walked up and did the same to his chains, even though he had no idea how.  
  
In another room, two sets of eyes were watching the blonde intently. They looked upon the small screen that showed everything occurring in the cells.  
  
"Master! We have to punish the traitor!" Feiya hissed at Takeru on the screen.  
  
"He is not a traitor. Just naïve."  
  
Feiya hmphed and turned away. Kuroi Takeru kept his gaze on the screen and wondered why his counterpart was acting this way. "My Takeru... I mustn't lose you!" Master slammed his fist into the wall creating a giant crater in it.  
  
A pair of childish lavender eyes watched their master intently. "Master... You can't keep Takeru forever. You underestimate him too much." With that, the owner of the eyes left humming a small tune and skipping lightly.  
  
***  
  
Shiroi Takeru's eyes went distant and far after a few moments. Daisuke and Ken were eating their nighttime meal. The brunette stopped, noticing the look in Takeru's eyes. Moments before this, the two prisoners had found out about Takeru's amnesia thing. They didn't believe it at first, but due to the fact that Takeru didn't even seem to remember them, they knew it was true. They heard of his master, which smacked right into Daisuke.  
  
"Master kissed me before. I'm not sure...but I think I liked it." Were Shiroi Takeru's exact words. The blonde smiled at the other two, not noticing the hurt in the brunette's eyes from the information.  
  
Ken finally calmed Daisuke down from breaking down completely and reminded him of Takeru's amnesia. Daisuke watched his koi, but he felt so far from him.  
  
"Is something wrong, Takeru?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Takeru snapped out of his trance from the moon seen through the window and smiled sweetly at the other two. "Nothing at all."  
  
Daisuke returned the smile and continued to eat. Ken was silent still trying to figure everything out. He couldn't contact the others since all his belongings were taken away. 'How are we gonna get out of this mess now? We just can't walk out since there will definitely be a lot of guards and I'm positive Takeru is under his master's control.' Ken sighed in defeat and leaned back into the wall.  
  
Soon Takeru fell asleep, head resting over Daisuke's lap. The brunette brushed his hand through the silky blonde hair and caressed the boy's soft skin. Daisuke's eyes made it to his lips and he sighed. He wanted those to be only his. He couldn't blame Takeru though. Brushing his lips gently on Takeru's forehead, Daisuke drifted to sleep.  
  
Ken followed suit after seeing both boys asleep. He yawned and closed his eyes, but moments later, opened them again hearing a noise coming towards them.  
  
***  
  
"Feiya!!"  
  
"Yes, Master?" Feiya slid across the room, stopping in front of her master bowing.  
  
"I want you to go check on Shiroi Takeru."  
  
"What do you mean, Master?"  
  
"Check his Dark Runes to see if they are still in effect."  
  
"Do you want me to also increase the spirit level?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But he will stay in that weak human form!"  
  
Master turned to Feiya with a stoic expression. "For the better. He is gaining the trust back with those two prisoners. I can use that to my advantage." He grinned at the end. "Leave now."  
  
"Yes, Master." Feiya bowed and headed out to the cells. 'Shiroi Takeru is always first. He is always the one Master thinks of. The only one Master sees!' Feiya's eyes narrowed in anger as she tightened her hands into fists. Blood formed, but she didn't care. 'I will kill him on my own. Then Master will see my true strength!'  
  
The same child-like lavender eyes watched the cat demon. 'Her thoughts are full of hatred and jealousy. What a sad way to live? It is much better to smile. Sir Shiroi Takeru is in danger.' She vanished into that never ending darkness.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
NT: What did you think?  
  
TK: I think I am so weird!!!  
  
NT: ^_^  
  
Ken: R/R!!  
  
NT: Sorry about the delay again!! I was extra busy with so many projects and my computer hates me!!!!! I'm also learning how to play the piano, so I can play those anime songs I love. ^_^  
  
Dai: WHY DID TAKERU KISS HIS MASTER?!?!?!  
  
TK: I was wondering that too. It seems so...strange.  
  
NT: Just wanted that twist and we all love an angsty Daisuke!!  
  
Dai: *glares*  
  
NT: ^_^U Okay, some of us do.  
  
Yama: Where'd I go?!?!  
  
Tai: And me?!?!  
  
NT: Next chapter!! I'll put in some Taito!!! Miyako and Iori will always get back into the scene, I think. And maybe some other Digidestined.  
  
Dai: WHY?!?!?!?!  
  
TK: ^_^U  
  
NT: -_-;;  
  
Ken: Don't forget that little 'Go' button below to submit a review!!!! -^_^-  
  
NT: *blinks* Why is Ken all cute and stuff?  
  
Everyone: *shrugs* 


	7. Arrival of the Others

Title: Heart of Darkness  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
NT: GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!! I meant to put this up sooner, but I forgot!! Damn my short-term memory!! ^_^  
  
Dai: *mad*  
  
NT: You can't still be mad at me.  
  
Dai: Watch me. *mad*  
  
NT: -_-;;; I'm sorry! I didn't mean for TK to kiss Kuroi!  
  
Dai: Liar!!!!!  
  
NT: You're right. I did mean it. ^_^  
  
Dai: WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
TK: *comforts Dai*  
  
NT: Awwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quick, Ken, the camera!!!!  
  
Ken: *throws NT her camera* Catch.  
  
NT: *camera whacks NT* x.x owie.  
  
Ken: -_-;;; When I said catch, I meant...catch.  
  
NT: Thanks for clearing that up. Now I have big headache.  
  
Ken: Sowy.  
  
TK: ^_^U Moving on to the story. NT, stop walking like that. You look like a drunk.  
  
NT: Score!! Ow, too loud.  
  
Ken: -_-;;;;;;;;;  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7: Arrival of the Others  
  
***  
  
Ken's eyes were fully opened, as the sound grew louder. They were small steps on the ground. Ken heard a voice now and closed his eyes to fake he was asleep.  
  
"Shiroi Takeru gets all the attention. He makes me sick." Feiya mumbled to herself. She finally came to the cell not realizing the set of lavender eyes keeping an eye on her. The door was already unlocked since Shiroi Takeru was in there, so she merely pushed the door open. It did squeak slightly, but since Feiya was small, she slipped in through the small crack.  
  
"There's the traitor. Sound asleep on the enemy. Master thinks this is some part of his brilliant plan. This is disgusting me by the second." She began poking at Shiroi Takeru making sure she wouldn't wake him. Then, rolling him to his back, she lifted his shirt. Ken watched through narrow eyes, prepared for any sudden movements by the cat demon.  
  
Shiroi Takeru's back was revealed and Feiya placed her hands over it. A small green glow came from her hands and symbols began to appear on the blonde's back. Actually, it was more like several tablets with a bunch of writing on them in some ancient language. Ken's eyes widened slightly from what was presently happening.  
  
"The lovely Dark Runes. This is what gives this little Shiroi bastard all his powers. If I could get a hold of these, I will be Master's favorite from now on." She grinned from her plan. She began taking the seven small runes out of the boy's back until her hands were pulled away by something unseen.  
  
"What the hell?!" Feiya hissed softly so as not to disturb the blonde's sleep and being found out. She gazed at the top left corner of the room, which her hands seem to be pulled to. A pair of childish lavender eyes appeared. "Lika..." She growled out the name in disgust.  
  
"Hello Feiya." The eyes were bright and cheery and the voice was a small high-pitched one.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here for Master Shiroi Takeru, silly."  
  
"Master Shiroi? You traitor!" Feiya started to glow a deep green from her anger.  
  
"Traitor? You fool. You do know both Kuroi and Shiroi -are- the same person, right? The resemblance is obvious."  
  
"What? Impossible!" Feiya shot back with eyes full of hatred and also surprise.  
  
"Really now? Kuroi may seem like he's on top, but the two are exactly equal."  
  
"You are a traitor. We have only one Master! And that's Kuroi!"  
  
'Two Takeru's that are the same person?' Ken pondered on the information he was receiving.  
  
"Shiroi is my master." Lika said casually knowing Kuroi was fast asleep and the camera was not on.  
  
"Die, traitor!!!!!" Lika's claws came out from her paws and she leapt at the puppy demon. (NT: I just noticed something. Feiya is the cat demon and Lika is the puppy demon and they're fighting like cats and dogs. ^_^ I didn't even realize that. Okay, that was pointless. On with the story! Charge!!)  
  
Lika easily evaded from her hidden spot in the darkness. She came back to the ground with narrow lavender eyes that have lost their child-like innocence. "You don't understand. Kuroi is nothing, but your puppeteer."  
  
"You're wrong!!!" Feiya attempted another hit, not realizing the sleepy blue eyes that slowly opened.  
  
Lika put her hands together and a purple blast came out, knocking the cat demon backwards. Panting, Feiya stood back up although weak. "You-"  
  
"Lika? Feiya?" Shiroi Takeru interrupted while rubbing his sleepy eyes. He stood up blinking at the two. "What are you doing?"  
  
Feiya turned to the blonde and smirked. Her claws were dying for some blood. She leaped at the unsuspecting boy and slashed his bare chest. Shiroi's eyes widen as he staggered back holding his chest. He looked at his hand and noticed the crimson substance upon it. Feiya grinned even more as she licked the blood of her claws. "I love the taste of your blood. My claws are dying for more." She grinned at Shiroi. "Now I'll finish you."  
  
Shiroi was frozen from the sight of his own blood on his hand. The stench rising to his nose. His eyes narrowed and his head was tilted down, so his eyes were in a shadow. Feiya stopped her attack, noticing the dark blue glow emitting from the boy.  
  
"What the hell?!" Feiya stepped back by fear.  
  
Ken's eyes were now wide open, watching the slow transformation in Takeru. His hair became that cold silver color and his eyes went black. His hands became those bone-like claws while the rest of his body was taking on the same type of transformation. When it was finished, Shiroi Takeru stood there as the Shadow Demon. His eyes were fixed in a glare at Feiya. Without a second thought, the Child of Darkness leapt at the paralyzed cat demon.  
  
"Shiroi." Lika stepped forward in front of the now cowering Feiya. "Shiroi!"  
  
The Shadow Demon stopped his attack and just coldly glared at the dog-like figure before him. "Move or die." His voice was stoic and deeper than that of the normal Shiroi's.  
  
"You'll have to kill me then."  
  
"Very well." Without hesitation, he vanished and reappeared directly in front of Lika, so his claw was directly at her neck. Lika didn't try to evade, which made the Shadow Demon question her action. Feiya was long gone by now after regaining the feeling in her legs. But that didn't matter. All attention was on the two and the tension surrounding them. Daisuke was still fast asleep, as a frightened Ken watched not wanting to see the girl be killed.  
  
"Shiroi." Lika's eyes softened causing the Child of Darkness to step away. "Shiroi, please."  
  
The Shadow Demon stepped away even further wondering why he was feeling the way he was. "Stop. Stop it!!!!"  
  
Lika stepped closer to the boy and placed her hand on his cheek in a caring way emitting a small purple glow from her touch. "Please, Shiroi, return to me. I know it hurts."  
  
The darker demon was trying to move away, but couldn't break the gaze from the other. Her lavender eyes were locked with his endless black ones.  
  
"Let me help you, Shiroi. Please."  
  
'Help me? I am not Shiroi. I'm the Shadow Demon. I live for the darkness. I don't feel!' The darker demon shook his head.  
  
Lika was determined and forced Shiroi into an embrace startling the boy. Lika only rested her head on his chest with her small arms around Shiroi's waist. (NT: Lika isn't very tall.) "Shiroi, stop it. Just stop denying it all. I'm here to help. I know it hurts. Just stop."  
  
By this time, the Dark Runes were losing its effect and all that remained was a small blonde boy. He was crying into Lika's arms.  
  
'He looks like a child.' Ken watched not wanting to disturb the two. He then noticed the still sleeping brunette. 'How can he sleep through all that?' Ken shrugged and watched Lika and the sobbing boy.  
  
When Shiroi had finally cried himself to sleep, a purple glow surrounded him from Lika and he was laying back down on Daisuke. Lika floated slightly to Shiroi and healed up his chest wound and then made sure the Dark Runes were in the right place and at the minimum level they should be at.  
  
Lika stood up after smiling at the two sleeping boys and before she left, she looked in Ken's direction. The former Digimon Kaiser froze from the gaze. Two lavender eyes became filled with that child-like innocence and she smiled brightly.  
  
"Ken, you better get some sleep. You'll have to explain the wound to the two boys in the morning." Ken nodded and rested his head on the few pillows they received pulling the greenish blanket over him. Lika smiled and then left the room.  
  
Walking down the hall, the puppy demon was in deep thought. 'Shiroi Takeru will be stuck like that forever with those Dark Runes. But I can't remove them and they are already at their lowest level. If I do try to remove them from Shiroi, I might end up hurting him or worse...'  
  
"Lika."  
  
"Hm?" Lika looked around and was met with two icy blue eyes. "Oh, it's you." She bowed. "How may I help you, Master Kuroi?"  
  
"Tomorrow, take the boys outside to the garden."  
  
"Master? Are you sure about that?"  
  
Kuroi didn't reply, but left to his room once again.  
  
'What is he thinking?' Lika wondered, but smiled thinking of tomorrow. She would take her Master, Daisuke and Ken outside to the palace's garden. 'That will be fun!' She began walking while humming a happy tune to her own room, but she still thought on what Kuroi was scheming.  
  
A certain darker half was awake unable to sleep. He finally had when he thought on his lighter and more innocent half. "Shiroi..."  
  
"Damn that Lika! That fucking traitor!! And that bastard Shiroi!!!!" She took her anger out on the wall leaving a rather large dent. "Kuroi, you're a fool for trusting those two. Can't you see they will betray you...?" Lika finally calmed down and rested in her bed.  
  
~~The Next Morning~~  
  
"Shiroi? Where'd you get that cut?" Daisuke asked the now awake blonde. Shiroi looked down at his chest and noticed a bandage.  
  
"I don't know." Shiroi blinked confusingly. Ken smiled at the two boys' confusion.  
  
"Uhhh...okay." Ken was about to say something when a familiar face came in.  
  
"Good morning!" Lika smiled with her usual brightness. She looked over at Shiroi and looked over the cut. "Good, it's healing."  
  
"Lika?" Shiroi said almost shyly. Lika couldn't help but smile at the lighter half.  
  
"Yes, Master Shiroi Takeru?"  
  
Shiroi Takeru blushed at being called 'master'. He didn't mind it, but it made him feel...different.  
  
"Umm, how did I get this cut anyways?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Today, we head to the palace's garden! Won't that be fun?!"  
  
Takeru brightened immediately and bounced to his feet. "Really?! We get to go outside?!?!?!" Lika nodded as Takeru glomped Daisuke.  
  
"Daisuke, did you hear that?! This'll be so much fun!!"  
  
Daisuke laughed at Takeru's childish antics. The blonde boy finally stopped jumping to breathe.  
  
"Well, here's your breakfast. Eat up." The puppy demon said as she placed a large tray of food in front of the Daisuke and Ken.  
  
"Takeru, aren't you hungry?"  
  
"I eat with Kuroi." Takeru stated with no real hint of sadness or happiness.  
  
"Oh." Daisuke felt the jealousy rise in him again. 'Kuroi was making Takeru do whatever he pleased. It wasn't fair. Takeru should be able to choose what he wants.'  
  
"I'll see you guys later!" Shiroi waved goodbye and headed out of the room to Kuroi's room. Lika was back with the other two, but she didn't have that same blissful smile on her face.  
  
"Lika? Is something wrong?" The gentle touch on her shoulder by the brunette brought the small girl out of her trance.  
  
"Oh, uhh, yeah." Daisuke smiled, which earned a smile in return. He resumed eating, but the former Digimon Kaiser was not as easily convinced. He could see the fakeness in that smile wondering how Daisuke couldn't. When he looked at the goggle boy, Daisuke was eating silently and slowly. 'He must be too caught up with Takeru to even notice.'  
  
~~In Kuroi's Room~~  
  
A soft knock was at the door. The darker half was awake and almost fully dress, except he was without a shirt.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Shyly, Shiroi cracked the door open and peeked inside. His master stared deep into the dull eyes that had a hint of blue in them. With his head down and his steps small, Shiroi finally was completely in his master's room.  
  
"M-master."  
  
"Shiroi." Kuroi smiled at his other half, which was odd because he rarely ever smiled. "Come."  
  
Still shy, Shiroi inched his way to his master and sat on the bed where Kuroi had pointed. The smaller blonde looked up at his look-alike and blinked when their lips were joined in a matter of seconds. Rubbing the blonde's back to relax him, Kuroi slowly slid his tongue out and slipped it into the other's mouth.  
  
Shiroi was too surprised to make any movement, but was pushed on the bed with his darker half lying neatly on top of him. (NT: I'm sorry, but you have to love two Takeru's making out! Come on! ^_^) The lighter of the two began to stroke his hand through the silky hair of the dominant one. The kiss deepened further until Kuroi ended it from the lack of oxygen. Both boys breathing deeply, Kuroi began to trail kisses down the smooth chest of his shorter twin. He reached the wound and with a finger, caressed it gently. Shuddering from the touch, Shiroi let out a soft moan.  
  
With a satisfied grin, Kuroi wrapped Shiroi's shirt back as it was before. The lighter Takeru opened his eyes and sat up. Still a bit dazed, Shiroi kept his gaze on Kuroi, never moving. Seeing this, the darker half walked away to a table where a tray was with food pilled on it.  
  
"Come."  
  
Obediently, the shorter of the two sat across from the darker one and began eating silently. After both were finished, Kuroi climbed over the table and pushed his lips onto Shiroi's a second time, only this time for a shorter time. Parting, he sat back on his seat with his eyes locked firmly to the boy across from him.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Kuroi..."  
  
"Go with Lika and the others."  
  
Nodding, Shiroi obediently stepped out, but not before taking a last glance at his darker counterpart. Closing the door softly, Kuroi was left alone in the silent room.  
  
~~Outside~~  
  
"Isn't this wonderful?!" The small puppy girl started to skip while pulling Ken along. Following the two, Daisuke was walking with a bright smile on his face, happy to be outside in the fresh air with the sun beating down on him and the wind blowing on his face softly. Takeru was the slowest one seeing how he is walking in the far back, as his thoughts of Kuroi distract him from the beautiful view.  
  
Noticing the unusual distant feeling from the blonde, Daisuke looked back to see his koi being very silent and lost in thought. When the brunette placed his hand on the Child of Hope, it shook him back to reality.  
  
"Takeru? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Oh, uh, yes. Of course." Takeru smiled brightly, although it was a feigned one. Daisuke's chocolate eyes were filled with concerned, which his emotions poured straight into the dull blue ones.  
  
"Daisuke..."  
  
The Child of Courage shook his head and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you like that."  
  
Watching the scene behind him, Ken could only do just that, watch. 'It's like Daisuke has to start all over again. This time from the very start. When he first met Takeru.'  
  
Lika, being able to read the Child of Kindness's mind, smiled at the concerned friend. "Takeru's like a lot puppy. Like he was suddenly struck with amnesia, but that's the effect the Dark Runes have on one person."  
  
"Huh? The Dark Runes?" Ken was unfazed by the fact he knew Lika could read his mind. It was expected of such a creature and demons sure have unusual powers.  
  
"Yes, Kuroi had placed them into Shiroi. The Dark Runes made him into the Shadow Demon, the darkest of all demons that existed." Lika smiled, but it didn't really show happiness in it. "It's kind of funny though. The Dark Runes have to take the body of one who is not."  
  
"One who is not?"  
  
"Yes, not demon nor tainted by the outside."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Takeru was chosen because he was the most compatible. His dreams were able to reach this world, so with using those, the Dark Runes were easily placed into his back."  
  
"I can't help, but feel bad for Daisuke. I mean, he had his love practically taken away from him."  
  
"Yes." Lika smiled brightly this time. "They will find each other again. It will only be a matter of time."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Let's just say, I have my ways, shall we? Anyways, on that full moon where you and your friends were all together, Takeru was lured by that same safe feeling he received in some of his dreams. That when Kuroi struck and here we are now."  
  
"Why are you telling me all this?"  
  
Lika merely smiled and perked her ears up. "Can you hear that?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"It's a waterfall! Shiroi! It's a waterfall! Let's hurry!" As quickly as she could, Lika disappeared into the forest. Then, moments later, Takeru swiftly ran by the already wide-eyed Ken followed by a panting Daisuke.  
  
"Takeru! Wait up! Hey Ken."  
  
"Takeru's...fast."  
  
"Yeah, how'd he get that way? I mean, I know he's fast and all, but not -that- fast!"  
  
"Must be the Dark Runes." Ken mumbled mostly to himself.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. We better catch up to them." The two boys headed into the direction Lika and Takeru had gone in.  
  
~~From A Treetop~~  
  
Feiya was watching over the four with a glare plastered to her face. "Shiroi Takeru...There's only one master!!" She screeched as a cat with such an ear wrenching sound it made the birds fly away.  
  
"Mistress Feiya! Mistress Feiya! I've received a letter from the south gate!"  
  
"What it is?!" She hissed out at the now frightened ape-like demon.  
  
"T-t-they sp-sp-sp-sp-"  
  
"Out with it!" Losing her patience slowly, Feiya drew her claws out.  
  
"They spouted four humans on the premises!" The ape-like demon spat out.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They seemed to be friends of the ones currently here."  
  
"I hate them. I hate them all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Through her anger, Feiya stabbed her claws into the poor ape-demon, instantly killing him. "I'll kill every last one of them. No one is gonna stop me. Not those two boys, not Lika and especially not Shiroi!"  
  
~~5 miles from the South Gate~~  
  
"I can't believe you convinced me to take you here in this condition." A wild-haired brunette yelled while dragging along his golden-haired koi. Yamato merely smiled and kept trying to keep steady on his legs, which were almost healed.  
  
The two teenagers had manage to sneak out of the hospital room and with Koushiro and Jyou's help, although with a bit of 'persuasion', they got one of the gate opened. Koushiro insisted that Miyako and Iori joined the two, so here the four are, unaware of the neko-jin quickly planning their deaths.  
  
"How did you persuade me anyways?!"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Yamato laughed. "I'll never tell you then."  
  
"Arg!"  
  
"Shush!" Miyako hissed at the taller brunette. "Do you want to tell all the demons where we are?!"  
  
Tai pouted, which Yamato couldn't help but kiss those kissable lips.  
  
"Get a room." Miyako pushed passed the two and caught up with Iori who was currently looking at the digital map Koushiro had made for them. "Any clue where we are?"  
  
"Well, we did enter through the South Gate, so we should be about here." Iori pointed to a grassy plain that was soon heading into some mountains. Glancing at where the smaller boy pointed to, Taichi's eyes drooped down and he was getting ready to whine.  
  
"Mountains?! We have to climb mountains?!?!"  
  
"Tai, it won't be -that- bad."  
  
"Won't be that bad?!?! I have to drag you up it!!! You aren't exactly the lightest thing!!"  
  
"And what does that mean?!?!"  
  
"It means, you are heavy!!!"  
  
"I don't know how I ever fell in love with you!!!!"  
  
"I don't know either!!!!"  
  
Miyako and Iori both sweatdropped and sighed while watching the arguing lovebirds. Both were amazed at how long they lasted already.  
  
"Yagami! You're sleeping on the couch!!!!"  
  
"Fine by me!! You hog up the whole bed anyways!!!!!"  
  
"You are such a jerk!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You aren't all that great yourself!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Aku: They're starting to sound like a married couple...)  
  
"You have such ugly hair!! Why don't you ever comb it once it a while?!?!"  
  
"What about your mop?!?!"  
  
The two younger digidestined just watched the arguing continue, as they were amazed that no one had found them with the yelling the two older teenagers were doing. Each insult seem worst than the last and only kept going down from there.  
  
"You are so obnoxious and so freaking dense!!!!!"  
  
"You aren't exactly mister perfect! You are way too self-absorbed!!!!"  
  
"Well, I hate that shirt you're wearing!! It doesn't even match with those shorts!!"  
  
"Well, your shirt isn't all that attractive!!!!!"  
  
"Well, I hate your freaking ugly shoes!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, what about yours?!"  
  
"...what about them?"  
  
"Hold on, I'm trying to think. The...color is ugly."  
  
"That was pathetic, Tai."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You suck at insults."  
  
"I know that too."  
  
"I love you anyways."  
  
"I knew that-"  
  
Before Taichi could finish, Yamato interrupted him by pulling the brunette into a passionate kiss. Miyako and Iori were utterly stunned at the strange fight.  
  
"At least it was entertaining." Iori pointed out as Miyako nodded in agreement.  
  
The two continued at it as their hands started to roam over one another. They finally stopped when Iori cleared his throat and Miyako was hitting her head on a tree. Good thing she was wearing that helmet.  
  
"Hehehe, sorry 'bout that." Taichi had his hand behind his head while sweat dropping. "I guess we better go."  
  
He held onto his koi, who was currently blushing madly. Iori led once again with the map and Miyako kept a close eye on the two lovers walking behind her. The four finally came to the mountain, which only could be following by the whining of a certain brunette and a mad blonde at the brunette and the cycles begins again.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
NT: Did you like that ending? I had to end it like that. I apologize again for the lateness. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it.  
  
Tai: Weeeee!! We're in there!!  
  
Yama: You had to make us fight. We never fight!  
  
NT: Of course you don't...  
  
Yama: We don't!  
  
Tai: You gotta admit, Yama-chan, we do sometimes.  
  
Yama: Do not!  
  
Tai: Do too!  
  
NT: -_-;;;;; Iori?  
  
Iori: Please R/R!!!!  
  
TK: O.O why do you keep making me make out with my darker half?!?!?!  
  
NT: ^_^ I think it's cute! It's like twincest!!!!  
  
TK: ......  
  
Dai: Meanie!!! MY KERU-CHAN!!! *holds onto TK possessively*  
  
TK: Can't breathe! Dai-chan! Let go!  
  
Dai: Gomen.  
  
Ken: More angst will come because we all know it...  
  
NT: No! Well, yes, there will be more angst, but there will be fluff! I have a lot of things in my head!!!  
  
Miya: That's a change.  
  
NT: -_-;;;; Thanks for the support. But really, I do. I want to write fluff. I really do, but to get to the fluff we got to get past the angst!  
  
Ken: Stop rambling.  
  
NT: Okey dokey...pokey.  
  
Ken: O.o  
  
NT: ^_^ Ja! 


	8. All is Well?

Title: Heart of Darkness  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
NT: Well, here's the next chapter. I don't own so please do not be a big meanie. Thanks.  
  
TK: Some fluff!  
  
NT: Yes, well, at least I'll try. If I don't, I'll cry. ^_^  
  
Dai: Write already!!!  
  
NT: Alright! So impatient... Oh, I messed up before on the last chapter where I typed Lika instead of Feiya. And I think I left out a part there. Gomen! I also messed up on when Lika said 'yeah' and was suppose to be 'no' and also it was 'lost' instead of 'lot' I should really proofread.  
  
Tai: *chanting* We want a story! We want a story!  
  
Yama: My boyfriend everyone... -_-  
  
NT: *sighs*  
  
Iori: NT is sorry for the looooooooong delay!  
  
NT: It wasn't _that_ long.  
  
Iori: *stares at NT*  
  
NT: Okay, it was! Stop staring at me you freaky little... thing.  
  
Iori: O.o  
  
TK: *listening to Run Around* Run run, baby!! *singing*  
  
Everyone: *blinks*  
  
Dai: *drooling over TK*  
  
NT: -_-;;;;;;;;  
  
Miya: Here's the story! *whacks Dai* Stop drooling.  
  
Dai: Owie. x.x  
  
TK: *still singing and dancing* We're all gonna run around!!!!!  
  
NT: *shrugs* *joins in the dancing and singing*  
  
Kou: -_-;;;;  
  
Yama: That's the authoress... *sighs*  
  
***  
  
Chapter 8: All is Well?  
  
***  
  
"They should be around here somewhere." Ken said while searching through the trees.  
  
"I hope so." Daisuke looked for his lost lover while the two kept getting closer to the sound of water falling hence the waterfall.  
  
"Shiroi!! What's wrong?! Shiroi!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Takeru!" Daisuke began to run faster, as his heartbeat was even faster. Ken right behind the brunette as the two came into a small clearing with a small stream.  
  
"Over there! The waterfall!" Ken shouted, as the Child of Courage was way ahead of him. The two continued to run as they turned a corner and watched as Lika was huddling over Shiroi's form.  
  
"Takeru!!!" Daisuke called out to his lover as he ran to the blonde's side. "Takeru! What's wrong?!"  
  
Looking over the blonde, his eyes were closed as his body felt cold. Lika had her hands over his slim form emitting a purple glow that didn't seem to be helping.  
  
"I can't do anything." Lika looked down feeling helpless to aid her master.  
  
"What happened?" Ken looked to the lavender-eyed girl.  
  
"Takeru..." Daisuke called to his boyfriend feeling his pulse and resting his forehead to the blonde's. "Wake up... please."  
  
"He's only asleep." The three turned to the voice and looked up at a nearby tree to find Kuroi sitting on a branch.  
  
"Kuroi..." Lika looked at the other half with hatred in her eyes. "What did you do with Shiroi?!"  
  
"I merely put him into a world he wants." The darker half answered so easily. He then turned his icy eyes onto Daisuke. "Shiroi is mine."  
  
Daisuke clenched his fist and returned the look with his own glare. "You can't use him like this! Takeru is not yours to claim!!"  
  
"Show me then." Before he knew it, Kuroi was a few inches away from his own face. "Prove to me that what you say is true." With a slender finger, the darker Takeru gentle caressed the brunette's cheek only achieving to increase the other's anger.  
  
"Damn you... damn you to hell!!!!" Daisuke yelled charging straight at Kuroi. Prepared, the darker half easily evaded the attack. His eyes in a shadow, the Child of Courage spoke in such a venomous, deep voice. "For Takeru, I'll kill you."  
  
With a smirk, Kuroi headed straight towards the boy as the two unleashed an awesome power with their spirits, but Daisuke was the one to be blown backwards. "You want to kill me. How can you... if you can't even touch me?"  
  
Lika watched in horror at the battle. "This isn't good."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ken asked with Shiroi's head cradled in his lap.  
  
"Neither side will win. It's pointless." Lika turned her head down to her sleeping master. "I don't know how to wake him."  
  
"No... don't say that. Daisuke will find a way to win."  
  
"You don't understand. It's not that. It's-"  
  
Before Lika could finish her sentence, two giant blasts came flying through the trees specifically aimed at Kuroi. The darker one was hit directly by it and pushed into the deep water, being pushed further by the waterfall. Out of the trees of the direction of the blast, Iori and Miyako came running out with smiles on their faces and a tired Tai half-dragging the blonde who still hadn't fully recovered.  
  
"Iori? Miyako? Tai? Yamato?" Daisuke blinked not believing his own eyes.  
  
"It's really us!" Tai had his famous grin plastered onto his face with Yama attached to him.  
  
"What happened to Takeru?!" Yamato's eyes widened at the sight of his brother who seemed lifeless on Ken's lap.  
  
They all ran to the blonde's side looking down at him sadly. Lika eyed them all curiously, but then shot to the direction Kuroi was forced in. "He's back."  
  
The others looked the same way and watched as Kuroi, glowing a black, came back with hatred in his eyes. Daisuke and the others stood up ready for a battle. "Get away from him." Kuroi said venomously, using his powers to make Shiroi come to him. Seeing this, the shorter brunette grabbed a hold of the unconscious blonde.  
  
"You can't have him!" Kuroi began to laugh menacingly and a bright light shone, causing them all to cover their eyes. Daisuke opened his eyes again, as he looked to his surroundings. Everything was gone. Everyone... gone. Kuroi stood before him and Shiroi rested peacefully in his arms.  
  
"Motomiya." The darker Takeru smirked. "Still trying to fight against me."  
  
"I will for Takeru." Daisuke rested the blonde on the floor and glared up at the look-alike.  
  
"Takeru? I am Takeru." He smirked.  
  
"You're not him! You're nothing!" Daisuke charged at him, which Kuroi easily evaded again, but didn't expect the hit from the side, as Daisuke turned and fired at Kuroi. (Aku: Umm... think Digimon meets YYH ^^U I know, this story sucks -.-)  
  
Kuroi countered with his own gun and both boy feel to the floor bleeding from the arm. With swords next, they charged and slashed at one another, both powers equal, both relentless.  
  
This went on for a good while, as they both ended up on opposites side. Slashing at one another, the wave of power hit one another in the center creating a huge explosion. (Aku: Well, this is boring me... hehehe)  
  
Suddenly, the lighter Takeru shot from the ground and slammed against the wall to both boy's horror. Feiya appeared above of Shiroi, where the boy was soon chained to the wall.  
  
"Feiya!" Both boys said in unison eyeing the Inu-jin, confusion in their eyes.  
  
"Kuroi, you have always been under me. My control. You thought you held so much power, but in reality, you're nothing. The prize was Takeru. This beautiful angel. And the victor... is me." She smirked delightfully as she caressed the blonde's cheek. Her body was surrounded in a dark purple light, as her body shifted from an inu to a human girl.  
  
Daisuke's eyes widened at the scene. "H-Hikari?!"  
  
(NT: Dun dun duuuuuuun!!!!!!! I was thinking of ending it here... but I'll be nice ^-^)  
  
"I guess you can recognize this form of me." She walked over to the unconscious blonde boy as her fingers gently ran along his bottom lip. "Such a precious thing you both were fighting over and now look who he belongs to. " She grinned from the glares she was given by Daisuke and Kuroi.  
  
"Takeru isn't yours, Hikari!"  
  
"Oh? And why do you say that?"  
  
"Because he doesn't love you-!"  
  
"He loves you right?" She spat out angrily as Daisuke was unfazed by it. "Well, those runes inside of him can change his heart any way I manipulate it."  
  
"What?" Confusion was plain in the brunette's eyes.  
  
"You were the one to create those?" Kuroi asked as the anger began to build in him. the two boys began to charge at the brunette girl, hatred burning in their eyes.  
  
"Tsk tsk." Hikari easily evaded and attacked the two from behind as they flew straight into the wall from the explosion. "I would think you'd have learned by now."  
  
Daisuke stood from the mess, ignoring the pain as he watched the brunette girl reach closer and closer to Shiroi Takeru.  
  
A blue blast shot from the dust a few centimeters from hitting Hikari. "What the-?" Kuroi shot up in front of Shiroi. "Isn't that cute? The darker Takeru is protecting his lighter half."  
  
"I won't let you have Shiroi!"  
  
"You don't have a choice." Hikari smirked as she began an energy blast.  
  
"No! You'll hurt Shiroi too!" The Child of Courage and Friendship yelled out, but the purple blast was released aimed at the two Takerus. "Takeru!!!"  
  
The explosion grew to a whirlwind of dust as Daisuke and Hikari shielded their eyes. As the dust began to settle, a light blue glow appeared where the two Takerus had been.  
  
"What?!" Hikari looked up to see both of the blondes surrounded in that blue glow as Shiroi held Kuroi in his arms. "T-Takeru? How-?"  
  
The lighter half and the darker one began to shine a bright light, as it faded, only one body remained. Blue stars were gently revealed, as the blonde boy was wrapped up in a pair of white wings.  
  
"Is that... Takeru?"  
  
A white ball was created in from of the blonde as it soon engulfed the brunette. Her screams were heard and as the light faded, the illusion she had created to trap them had faded. The small girl fell from the air being caught by a running Taichi, cradling his younger sister.  
  
Takeru flew above, still glowing with his wings spread out, wearing a white kimono. "T-Takeru?" His older brother looked amazed at the beauty of his little brother.  
  
Blue eyes flashed with pain as the Child of Hope cradled his head in his arms from a searing ache. His wings began to break into the single feathers they were made from and his clothing began to shred into pieces as his ripped slowly off his naked body.  
  
"Takeru!!" The said boy's lover ran as the naked form fell from the air. A small crater was created as the Child of Hope hit the ground. Cradling the fallen angel, Daisuke quickly made sure he was okay.  
  
Yamato also ran to his brother's aid, where Daisuke reluctantly handed his koi to the elder Ishida knowing he was in pain himself. Ken quickly helped support Dai as the group left the Digital World in peace again, to return to the Real World.  
  
~  
  
Blue eyes slowly opened with confusion and pain clear in them. A hand quickly moved a lock of blond hair from his view. The blue stars followed the hand and smiled gently at the owner.  
  
"Hey Keru-chan."  
  
"Dai..." Using any strength in him, the Child of Courage threw his arms around the soccer player, letting tears slip down his cheeks. "Dai... I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what, koi?"  
  
"For hurting you..." Daisuke gently pulled away, letting their eyes meet. His lips reached the crystal drops of water, kissing them away.  
  
"I'm just happy you're back with me."  
  
"Aishiteru..." The boy whispered.  
  
"Aishiteru too." The brunette held his blonde angel tighter not realizing the tears still slipping.  
  
Tears of happiness... tears of sorrow... the Child of Hope knew this would never end right for the two of them...  
  
'It's always going to happen...' The blonde thought. 'But I'll fight for him...'  
  
Yamato looked in from the crack in the door and sighed knowing what his brother was crying for. His own tears began to slip as he walked to his own room. Taichi looked up from his spot on the bed. Then the former Child of Frendship collapsed to the floor, letting his tears slip more freely.  
  
The former Child of Courage quickly brought his blonde lover to his arms. "What's the matter, Yama-chan?"  
  
"I know..." Two blondes, a pair of brothers, cried in unison knowing... as their brunettes only could hold them...  
  
The End.  
  
***  
  
NT: Can you tell I rushed? Heh, well, I sort of left a cliffy, ne?  
  
Dai and Tai: O.O What... just... happened?  
  
NT: ^^'  
  
Yama and TK: *crying*  
  
Dai and Tai: Wahh! *runs to their blondies*  
  
NT: -.-  
  
Ken: I know Aku's secret!  
  
NT: SHHH!  
  
Ken: :X  
  
NT: *huggles Kari* She isn't so bad anymore. I wanted to make it up to Kari fans...  
  
Kari: ^-^  
  
NT: I like her more than Sora. Lots more.  
  
Kari: .  
  
NT: So sequel anyone?  
  
Dai and Tai: Yush! We want to know what's wrong with our kois!!!  
  
NT and Ken: :X  
  
Everyone: Review please!!  
  
NT: Oh, I know this sequel sucked and all, so I decided to write another one for Chocolate Confession that isn't as... freaky as this one as in normal! Hehe, so look for that! ^-^ 


End file.
